Black Pony of the Family
by JusSonic
Summary: Applejack tells the story of her cousin Tough Apple, whose mean temper makes him hard to adjust to Ponyville but who ends up taking a shine to Fluttershy via friendship, Feathermay and defends his cousin Apple Bloom. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Cousin Comes To Town

Author's note  
Okay, okay, let's not fight, everyone. V.I.S.I.O.N.-K.I.N.G., Golden Heart is a not girl. Golden Heart creator, my pal here knows that, so let's not turn this into something out of control.

Also, V.I.S.I.O.N.-K.I.N.G., I accept the idea for the rescue party thing.

To answer your question, Mystery Guy, I haven't seen the video of the link you've shown yet.

Now, time for the fic.

Chapter 1: Cousin Comes To Town

It was an afternoon in Ponyville. The ponies are working as usual on their routines. Applejack meanwhile is working with Ben Mare, who is finishing up his debt to the Apples for destroying some of their apples when he was a Demon Pony one time. Twilight, Nyx and Phobos, Nyx's friend and dragon, are there helping.

"Well, Ben ol' boy, just a few more bits an' yew paid off yer debt 'ta mah family." Applejack said pleased as Ben is putting apples in his and Twilight's baskets on their backs. Nyx and Phobos are checking the apples to see if they're okay.

"Well, I hope so...as long as Phobos stop chewing through them." Ben said with an annoyed sigh, "Nyx?"

"Uh, Phobos," Nyx ask her dragon with a smile as Phobos kept biting through each apple to see if they're okay. "The idea to help my daddy finish his debt is to check the apples, not eat them."

"Hey, meega am hungry. Haven't eaten anything since breakfast," Phobos chuckles a bit.

Twilight roll her eyes saying, "I swear Phobos, you are as worst as Spike."

"No way! I am much better than that baby dragon."

"Well, anywoo, wit' these apples, Ben has repaid his debt anyhow." Applejack remarks with a shrug. "We will just..."

Suddenly a gunshot is heard, making the group yelp in alarm as a voice is yelling angrily, "Git off mah propert'! Scram!"

"Oh, not again," Twilight groans in annoyance as she, Applejack and Nyx turns to the attention of a shack on the edge of the Everfree Forest.

Ben looks puzzled, wondering what the fuss is about, then saw a pony scowling while firing gunshots...at a squirrel. It's a huge purple stallion with the body built of Big Macintosh, blue eyes, a short green mane, a short green tail and he has a rotten apple as a cutie mark that is bitten into.

"Git off, scram," The stallion scowls at the squirrel, shooting at it again.

"Tough; yew causing trouble again," Applejack ask the stallion in annoyance.

"Back off, cous; He done trespass! Ah done gotta chase him off!"

"But he isn't even causing any trouble, Tough Apple!" Twilight calls out to Tough with a sigh.

"What yew know; Yew ain't on mah properta'!" Tough snap sternly.

"Geez, who is that tough horse," Phobos asks a bit annoyed and puzzled.

Applejack sighs a bit as she explains, "His name is Tough Apple, mah cousin, an' yew may consider him 'de Black Pony o' 'de Family. He moved here fro' New Neighlean, an' trust me, mah cous got a habit o' getting on our nerves."

"Wow, he seems as bad as Boris." Ben whistles in amazement.

"Oh, Tough Apple isn't so bad." Twilight said to Ben with a smile. "Yeah, he is quick to anger...but that stallion has a soft spot that he tries not to show but fails."

"What?"

"Oh, wanna hear 'de story of how mah cousin was thought 'ta stay fer a while but end up living in 'dat shack in 'de first place?" Applejack ask as she glances at Tough who ates some of his own apples, core and all.

"Well, I suppose we got time." Ben said thoughtfully. May as learn the story as to how Tough Apple came to stay...and if it's true that he has a soft side in light of what the cousin shown earlier.

"Let's see...if Ah done remember correctly, it happened right after Family Appreciation Day. Of course, yew an' Phobos didn't come 'ta live in Ponyville yet. It happened while Big Mac an' I were doing some applebucking...

* * *

As the main story begins in the past (after Family Appreciaton Day at the school), Applejack and Big Macintosh were doing their apple bucking. It has been a while since the Zap Apple Season and they got plenty of work to do.

"Applejack; Big Mac," A voice cried out. It was Apple Bloom, running up to the two with an urgent look on her face.

"What's up, lil' sis," Big Macintosh ask while putting straw in his mouth. "Our friends are nearby, ready for some juice when we're done here."

Indeed, there's the rest of the Mane Six preparing some juice for when the Apples are done.

"What's wrong, Apple Bloom?" Fluttershy ask Apple Bloom curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"We done got a letter in 'de mail!" Apple Bloom exclaims frantically. "An' it's awful, oh, it's 'de worst thing ever 'ta hit our family!"

"That bad," Twilight ask while blinking her eyes.

"Shucks, Apple Bloom, don't worry none. There ain't anything us Apples can't handle." Applejack said as she dusts her hooves off. As the siblings head over to the table where the table is at, Applejack ask, "So what's 'de problem?"

"Cousin Tough Apple is coming 'ta visit." Apple Bloom answers.

Hearing this news got Applejack to freeze instantly as her eyes widened in horror with her pupils becoming the size of peas.

"Oh, great horny toads; Oh, 'dis is awful, terrible; Worst thing 'ta happen 'ta us!" Applejack exclaims in horror.

"Relax, sis. Everything's going to be okay!" Big Macintosh exclaims in concern, trying to calm Applejack down.

"Okay, so who's Tough Apple?" Twilight asked, puzzled. "Because I am certain that I haven't met that member of the family."

"Me either, and I know every member of Applejack that I met so far!" Pinkie exclaims in amazement and concern.

"Well, y'all 're not gonna like Tough Apple, Ah'm tellin' ya!" Apple Bloom said in worry.

"He is what we done consider 'de Black Pony o' 'de Family!" Applejack explains in concern. "He isn't done nice, he gits on mah nerves an' he has anger management issues."

"Our cousin tends to cause problems for us Apples, even breaking stuff when he gets angry." Big Macintosh explains seriously. "That is why we keep him out of our git-'tagethers."

"Oh, well, the darling can't be all bad." Rarity said. "We should get to know him."

"YEW DO NOT wanna git 'ta know 'im!" Applejack shouted as she gets right into Rarity's face, making her yelp, startled.

"Trust us, once Tough Apple gits riled up, yew better run fer 'de hills." Apple Bloom said with a gulp.

"That bad, huh," Fluttershy asked Apple Bloom seriously. "Well...err...how come we never see him?"

"Our cousin lives in New Neighleans so we don't see him much." Big Macintosh said with a shrug. "At least that way, he stays out of trouble."

"Awww, I can handle a big tough guy like Tough Apple." Rainbow said, throwing air pumps while flying.

"Ugh, trust me. Remember 'de Ursa Minor? Mah cousin will make 'de baby one looks like a foal!" Applejack exclaims in concern. "Speaking o' which, we better git ready. When is Tough supposed to come?"

Apple Bloom checks the letter again, saying, "Today at 4."

"What time is it?" Applejack asks in concern.

"Uh..." Pinkie said as she checks her alarm clock (that the pony brought from out of nowhere). The pony grunts and shakes it, fixing the thing, "4:10."

"4:10; OH, NO," Applejack screamed in fright.

The Earth pony frantically rushed off. Her friends quickly follow; Twilight calls out, "AJ, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's the fire? So your cousin is here already. How is that a problem?" Rainbow asks Applejack puzzled.

"Tough hates 'ta be kept waiting," Applejack exclaims frantically, "An' when he hates something, all Tartarus breaks loose!"

The other ponies yelp a bit as they follow Applejack, knowing that trouble may start already.

* * *

Outside the train station, a purple stallion with blue eyes in overalls and with luggage on his back is waiting at the train station, looking around with a frown.

"Where is 'dat there cousin o' mine? AJ is supposed 'ta pick me up." The stallion growls a bit as he trots off the platform via the stairs. Tough Apple hates to be kept waiting.

Tough mumbles a bit as he stops due to Lyra and Bon-Bon being in front of him, having a conversion. The stallion frowns, wanting them to move. But so far, they kept yapping and talking.

Finally, the cousin, having enough, yells, "OUT O' MAH WAY, YA DUMB IDGITS!"

Lyra and Bon yelps as they move out of the way. Tough grumbles a bit as he passes by. The unicorn ask in disbelief, "Who is that creep?"

"I don't know...but from his accent, he must be one of Applejack's relatives." Bon-Bon said in worry.

Tough continues on, stepping on a foal's soccer ball and squashing it, causing the colt to cry. He pushes past a stallion, causing him to snap in annoyance, "Well, excuse me, Mr. Pushy!"

Tough turned to growl at the one who snaps at him. Of course, this means that the stallion wasn't watching where he was going...causing him to collide with Caramel and Lucky. The former is holding some supplies on his back that fell right onto Tough, getting him covered with some icky stuff.

"Oh, sorry about that," Caramel said to Tough sheepishly, not noticing the furious look on the newcomer's face. "Err, let me..."

Tough Apple suddenly roars, "AH WILL KILL YEW!" He punches Caramel right into a stand then pounces towards him, getting into a fight. This causes a panic among all the ponies in the station.

"The horror, the horror," Lily calls out as Tough kicks a stand at Caramel who dodges it in a panic.

The Mane Six came into town, seeing the panic happening.

"Aww, horse apples; Ah was afraid o' 'dis!" Applejack gulps a bit. "Tough Apple has gone loco!"

"Oh, no," Twilight cried in worry.

The ponies rush on forward just in time to see damages to parts of the town near the station. They saw an angry Tough growling as he stood on his lower legs, preparing to drop a cart onto Caramel who is on the ground.

"No; don't, don't!" Caramel exclaims in terror and fear.

"TOUGH APPLE WILL CRUSH YEW!' Tough growl furiously.

"Tough!" Applejack exclaims as she and her friends rush in front of him, the stallion stops what he's doing. "Calm down, cousin, calm yerself. Yew don't want me 'ta get Granny Smith out here, do yew?"

Tough growls but calms down a bit, grumbling as he stops his assault.

"Okay, now put 'de cart down." Applejack said sternly. Tough grunts as he puts the cart down onto the round.

"Wow...you sure stop him." Rainbow said in amazement.

"Granny Smith's 'de only member o' our family 'ta keep Tough Apple under control. He done know better than 'ta git on her bad side."

"Caramel, you okay?" Twilight ask Caramel as the stallion got back to his hooves, shaken but okay.

"I'm fine really...that big guy really freaks me out." Caramel said with a gulp. "I don't know what happened. I accidentally spill stuff on him and he went out of his mind!"

"Well, duh! The big guy took offense, you oughta be more careful." Pinkie said in amusement, much to Caramel's confusion.

"What 'de hay kept yew, AJ?" Tough ask Applejack roughly. "Ah done hate being kept waiting; Yew were supposed 'ta picked me up at 4!"

"Well, excuse me, Tough Apple!" Applejack snaps to her cousin in frustration. "Ah done just got 'de letter! Give me a break!"

"Ah will give yew one if yew made me late again!"

"What a rude ruffian." Rarity groans a bit in frustration. The white unicorn yelps as Tough Apple growls at her.

"Oh please, don't be mad at Rarity or Applejack." Fluttershy said gently, flying to Tough. "Rarity just didn't like rude ponies...and Applejack just got your letter. Please, don't be mad, please?"

Tough Apple start to growl...but stop a bit as he pause while looking at the worried Fluttershy...as if seeing her like a little sister that he never have.

"Shucks...yer right. Sorry about 'dat, Miss..." Tough begins to say, calming down surprisingly.

"Fluttershy, and you're forgiven, Tough Apple." Fluttershy said with a smile. Tough Apple smiles back.

The other ponies look surprised and amazed. Granny Smith is apparently the only one who keeps him under control. AJ often stops her cousin's fights but has to use her grandmother's name to make Tough stop. Fluttershy...is acting like an innocent little sister to him!

"Well, Ah'll be darned!" Applejack exclaimed in amazement.

"What's going on? Move aside!" A familiar voice demands as ponies move to let the Mayor come by. She gasps as the state of the area that Tough Apple's rampage has cause. "What happen here? I demand an answer."

"Sorry about 'dat, Mayor Mare. Mah cousin Tough Apple just gone loco due 'ta a misunderstanding," Applejack said with a sigh.

"Cousin? What cousin?"

Tough Apple growls a bit but Fluttershy manages to calm him down. Twilight said, "Look, send the bill to the Apples or anyone of us. We will pay for the damages."

"Well, I hope so. My heart can't bear any more of these problems around you mares." The Mayor said with a sigh, yelping a bit as Tough got his bags back onto his own back, "Especially him. Applejack, I insist that you find a way to restrain that cousin of yours."

"Fine, Ah will, Mayor." Applejack said with a sigh. "Come on, Tough, gotta git yew back 'ta 'de farm."

Tough Apple nods as he follows his cousin away from the scene. The other Mane Six members looks concerned, it would take a while to get that big guy under control.

"Wow, Fluttershy, how did you keep him under control like that?" Pinkie asks Fluttershy in amazement.

"Oh, Tough Apple is a bit scary, but when it comes to me, I guess he's soft." Fluttershy said with a gentle smile. Twilight wonders if it would take more than the Pegasi's kindness to keep him under control.

* * *

Applejack mumbles a bit as her siblings waits for her and Tough Apple up front. Apple Bloom said sheepishly, "Oh, howdy Cousin Tough Apple. Welcome 'ta Sweet Apple Acres."

"Eeyup! Good 'ta see ya again, Tough," Big Macintosh said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Tough growls a bit, "Where's mah room; Ah need some relaxation after 'de mess yew put me through."

"Ah said Ah I was sorry on 'de way over here!" Applejack snaps to her cousin in frustration. "Yew didn't have 'ta make a rampage while waiting fer me!"

"Yew were late, you digit!"

"Tough Apple," A familiar voice screeches out like a banshee. Tough gulps a bit as Granny Smith came up to him, giving an angry glare to the stallion. As he sat on his hunches, the old mare snaps, "I got a call from the Mayor earlier. Did I hear that you damage parts of the train station area?"

"Some nut went an' dumped stuff all over me," Tough protests to Granny in annoyance but not too much. "Ah took offense an' offend mahself!"

"Caramel said it was an accident. Plus, yew weren't looking where yew were going," Applejack protest to Tough in annoyance. "It was nothing but a plain misunderstanding."

"'Dat is no excuse."

"Tough Apple," Granny Smith snaps to Tough making the stallion yelp. "Our family has been 'de most respected and lovable working ponies in Ponyville! And I ain't going to let you bring all that down because of your bad temper, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Granny Smith." Tough said nervously. The stallion may be tough but when Granny Smith starts talking, he better listens and not upset her!

"Good! Now then, tomorrow morning, you are to apologize to Caramel. Also, you're going to be working on the farm to pay off the damages you did; understand?"

"Yes, Granny Smith."

Granny nods in satisfaction while saying, "Glad to see you are being a nice young'un; Big Macintosh? Take your cousin to his room."

"Right, come on, Tough Apple." Big Macintosh said as he lead Tough away to his room, the big purple stallion grumbles a bit much to the sisters' notice.

"Tough is going 'ta be hard 'ta live with." Apple Bloom said with a sigh. Applejack nods in agreement. This is going to be one long stay.


	2. Chap 2: First Impressions Aren't Pretty

Author's note  
Okay, folks, time to resume this fic; first off to answer some reviews.

Seriously, Unknown, I don't see my fic universe of MLP having an ending anytime soon so 'The Final End (Real this time!)' wouldn't be the right thing to say for a title.

slyptlak, you're right on both cases but when the stories go on, you will see another side to both Tough Apple and Lorcan.

SpaceRat, maybe someday we will learn more about Phobos.

Chapter 2: First Impressions Aren't Pretty

The night at the Apples' farm was the worst. Tough snores so loudly, Applejack, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom has trouble sleeping. It's like sleeping with a bull!

The next morning was a bit slow so Twilight, Spike and Nyx chose that time to visit Sugarcube Corner for breakfast. It's a weekend so Nyx herself doesn't have school right now.

Twilight explains what has happened yesterday to Spike and Nyx. The baby dragon whistles in concern, "Wow, who knew a pony like that has a bad temper?"

"I know. It's no wonder Applejack is scared of him." Twilight said with a sigh. "I just wish there's a way for him to bring his own temper under control."

"Well, may as well get used to it until Tough Apple leaves." Rarity sigh as she, Fluttershy and Rainbow sat down at the table. "If he's staying for a while that is. Until then, keep him out of my shop!"

"Right and away from the fillies," Rainbow remarks with a grumble.

"Oh...I don't know." Fluttershy said a bit shyly. "I mean, if we find out why he's acting like this...perhaps Tough Apple isn't so bad."

"Fluttershy, he almost hit Caramel with a cart! He is that bad! Applejack barely manages to keep that pony under control!"

"Speaking of which, here's Applejack now." Spike said in notice. Sure enough, there's Applejack trotting into the shop...looking tired like she was when the filly herself was apple bucking without help, trying to prove a point to Big Macintosh.

"Hey Applejack," Nyx calls out to Applejack who grumbles a bit.

"Let me guess: Tough kept you up all night?"

"Noooo, yew think," Applejack remarks to Spike in a sarcastic and annoyed kinda matter. Then she sighs a bit, "Shucks, sorry about 'dat. Tough Apple's snoring kept me, Big Mac an' Apple Bloom up last night. It's like sleeping wit' a bull!"

"Oh, don't say that!" Pinkie exclaims, bouncing in while bringing breakfast muffins to her friends. "You may offend the bull!"

"Well, dang nab it! Things got messed up ever since he arrived at 'de farm. Tough plum refused 'ta help out wit' 'de chores, insisting 'ta doing them tomorrow. He hated most o' 'de food an' shoots off his gun during dinner, Granny Smith has 'ta yell 'ta make him stop, an' Tough plays Joe until midnight!"

"Wait, whose Joe," Rainbow asks Applejack a bit puzzled.

"His banjo," Applejack said with a sigh.

"He names his banjo?" Rarity asks Applejack in disbelief.

"Wow; that sounds cute." Fluttershy said gently.

"Yeah, yew may say 'dat." Applejack groans. She nods off a bit before waking up. "Ugh, Ah swear, Ah don't want 'ta put up wit' him during his stay but unfortunately, Ah plum got no choice."

"Relatives can be hard to get along with, I will tell you that." Twilight said to Applejack with a smile. "But when push comes to shove..."

The door of the place is slammed opened. The Mane Six, Spike and Nyx saw Tough Apple with his banjo on his back coming in, grunting a bit. He came up to the counter as Mr. Cake said, "Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner. How may I help you, sir?"

"Got any coffee? Ah need some pick me up...an' a muffin. Put both on mah cousin Applejack's tab." Tough Apple demands more than he asked. Applejack slaps her own forehead. Typical of her cousin to put what he bought on her tab!

Tough goes over to a table and sat down. He glances at some ponies staring, causing him to snap, "What are y'all looking at?" They yelp and go back to what they were doing.

The purple stallion got out Joe and begins to play him a bit...a bit too loudly that is. Some customers got a bit annoyed or lost focus on what they're doing due to the noise level. Even the Mane Six's group is getting upset.

Mrs. Cake came over to Tough's table, asking him gently, "Sir? May I ask you to keep the noise level down?"

"Yes." Tough Apple said...then he kept on playing his banjo loudly, making the mare sigh.

"I mean can you tone down the banjo playing? You're disturbing our customers."

"I do my work loudly all the time, Mrs. Cake, and that wasn't a problem before." Pinkie said happily as she bounces over with Tough's coffee.

"Maybe but that's because even you know when to tone it down a bit." Mrs. Cake reminds Pinkie in concern. "This stallion is a customer and is being rude."

"Well, git me mah blasted muffin an' Ah would consider it, ya mare! Now scram!" Tough Apple snaps to Mrs. Cake making the mare yelps as she trots away. "Honestly..."

Tough Apple kept on playing his banjo loudly, causing some customers to get up and leave, some stay to try to bear out the noise. Applejack spoke up to her friends in annoyance, "Now yew see what Ah have 'ta deal with here? Mah cousin doesn't do first impressions!"

"So I see." Twilight said with a sigh.

"Want me to take him out for ya?" Rainbow asks with a growl, glaring at Tough Apple as Mrs. Cake gives the stallion his muffin, taking and eating it without a thank you.

"No, that won't be necessary. As long as he doesn't lose his temper, we..."

"Hey, why do you call your banjo 'Joe'?" Pinkie ask eagerly as she takes Joe from Tough, looking it over, "Weird name for a banjo. I would go for stringy, Mr. Noisy and..."

"GIT YER HOOVES OFF MAH PROPERTA," Tough roars furiously as he grabs Joe from Pinkie, causing the Earth pony to back off a bit in fear. "NO ONE TOUCHES JOE BUT ME, GOT IT?"

"S...sure, no problem."

Tough finish his coffee and muffin, slams his empty cup onto the table (breaking the former in the progress) and storms out of Sugar Cube Corner, the ponies look at him in concern.

"Man, that guy definitely needs to take a chill pill." Spike said in concern. Fluttershy on the other hand looks worried. Tough isn't making friends...or making first impression.

Perhaps he just needs to know how.

* * *

Tough Apple heads through town, some ponies were wise enough to stay out of his way. The purple stallion isn't in any hurry to get back to the farm right now...not that he wants to do any work anyway.

"Excuse me?" Derpy ask happily as she approaches Tough, showing a letter to him. "Uh, do you know where this address is on this letter?"

"No, scram." Tough grunts a bit as he passes Derpy, who doesn't seem bother by his rudeness.

"Okay, thanks!"

Tough grunts a bit then stops upon seeing a familiar Pegasi pony in front of him. He stops a bit as if about to snaps in annoyance...then spoke up, "Err, oh, it's yew; 'dat filly fro' yesterday."

"Yes, my name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said to Tough kindly. "Is it all right if we talk?"

There was a moment of silence, and then the purple stallion sighed a bit before he said, "Well... Ah s'pose we could talk a bit."

"Good." Fluttershy giggles a bit. "I think the trouble here is that you aren't making good first impressions. You can't make friends if you act like that."

"An' why would Ah want 'ta?" Tough asks Fluttershy with a scoff.

"Don't you want to make friends? Perhaps that is why you are having trouble fitting in." Fluttershy suggests.

"Look, it ain't 'dat Ah wanna make friends...it just Ah wanna be left alone!" Tough said, trying to turn down Fluttershy politely without losing his temper.

"Yes, I understand how you feel, but that's still not the way to make friends." Fluttershy explained.

"Well, shucks, what do yew know?" Tough grumbles as he trots away, but Fluttershy kept on following.

"Were you ever made fun of as a colt?" Fluttershy ask Tough curiously. "Maybe that is why you treat others so meanly and why you have a bad temper. You were treated the same way."

At hearing that, Tough stopped trotting, "Well, err...mah life is kinda...complicated." He said in hesitation. Fluttershy can tell that he is implying 'yes'. "But it's something like 'dat."

"I see. Look, if you wanted to be treated nicely, you must treat others nicely yourself." Fluttershy said with a nod. "I can help you out if you just let me."

"How would yew if Ah wanted 'dat?" Tough ask Fluttershy with a frown.

"First off, if you want to make friends with the ponies of Ponyville, you must make an important step: apologizing for your rampage yesterday." Fluttershy advise to Tough, wanting to help him earn good impressions from the ponies.

"Ah don't know how Ah can do it." Tough said as he looked down.

"Simple. I know of a way." Fluttershy said as she grabs Tough, flying him forward. For a big guy, he sure is easy to carry for her.

Fluttershy takes Tough to a familiar pony: Caramel talking with Lyra, Bon-Bon and Golden Harvest. She puts down the stallion while calling out, "Hey Caramel, everypony."

Caramel's group turn, gasping upon seeing Tough. Golden said nervously, "Oh, err, Fluttershy, hi. What brings you and this stallion here?"

"Tough Apple wants to say something." Fluttershy said gently before turning to Tough. "Okay, be nice, apologize and above all, try to control your temper."

The purple stallion looked at the pink-mane Pegasus pony before he gulped as he turned towards Caramel. He always finds any pony annoying to him when they get in his way, but he didn't want to upset Fluttershy.

"Err, Ah'm...sorry 'dat yew were annoying." Tough said to Caramel.

"Ahem!" Fluttershy clears her throat, making Tough groans.

"Fine, Ah am sorry 'dat yew were clumsy an'..." Tough begins to say but Fluttershy clears her throat again, "Fine, sorry 'dat Ah almost smashed yew yesterday."

Caramel looked at Tough in a bit of surprise at this, but also a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry, what did he say?" Bon-Bon ask Lyra puzzled, wondering if she heard right. Is this stallion who acted like a monster yesterday apologizing?

"Well...geez, if you're really sorry...then yeah, I guess I can forgive." Caramel said, trying to avoid acting scared.

"There, was that hard?" Fluttershy ask Tough with a smile.

"Don't know...Ah done feel something...squishy inside," Tough said in concern, feeling something squishy inside. "Should Ah be concerned?"

"No, it's okay." Fluttershy said, "It's a good feeling."

"Shucks, Ah feel good apologizing." Tough said with a smile. "Perhaps Ah should done do it more often."

"That's the spirit!" Fluttershy said happily.

Tough Apple trots away as the other ponies watch on, blinking in confusion. Golden ask her friends, "Err, is it just me...or was that the same stallion from yesterday apologizing?"

"And does Applejack know about this?" Caramel asks while blinking in confusion.

* * *

Pinkie hums while towing a cart behind herself; Her friends, minus Fluttershy who is still helping Tough Apple, follow her.

"What's with the cart, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow asks Pinkie curiously. "Planning on welcoming Tough Apple with the welcome song?"

"Nope, saving him for later," Pinkie explains happily. "Actually, I just found out that some new ponies have moved to Ponyville and I wanna welcome them!"

"New ponies? Cool!" Rainbow exclaimed with a smile, "I wonder what they are?"

"Looks like we're about to find out." Spike said as the group saw some new ponies coming.

'New' isn't the word one can describe these new ponies; More like imitations as for some reason, they look like the Mane Six...only in certain colors.

A pony looking similar to Applejack, only with a rose like cutie mark, smiles as she said, "Hey. Any of you ponies know where to find Sugarcube Corner?"

"Uhhhh...over there." Applejack said with a blink of her eyes. "Excuse me; does anypony told yew 'dat yew looks like me...wit' yer friends looking like mine?"

A lookalike of Twilight, who has a fire symbol for a cutie mark, said, "Oh, not really. Allow me to introduce myself..."

"Wait, wait! I wanna sing my welcome song first, please please?" Pinkie asks hopefully, showing some puppy dog eyes.

"Well... okay!" A lookalike of Fluttershy, with two blue hearts for a cutie mark, said happily.

"Yeah, we're in no hurry." A lookalike of Rarity, one with a cherry pie for a cutie mark, said with a smile.

Pinkie grins excitedly as she quickly opens her cart via a push of button. An instrument band appears as Pinkie begins to dance.

Pinkie: _**Welcome, welcome, welcome**__**  
**__**A fine welcome to you**_

Pinkie eagerly put hats on the newcomers as she performs some more.

_**Welcome, welcome, welcome**__**  
**__**I say how do you do?**_

Pinkie blows a trumpet, making her friends and the other ponies giggle a bit. She then moves around, pounding on the drums.

_**Welcome, welcome, welcome**__**  
**__**I say hip hip hurray**_

Pinkie then dances a bit, jumping forward to slide in front of the new ponies.

_**Welcome, welcome, welcome**__**  
**__**To Ponyville today!**_

"Wait for it!" Pinkie exclaims eagerly. An oven in the cart pops open, blowing out confetti onto the ponies.

This caused the ponies to scream and laugh as their manes blew like they were in the wind from the blowing.

"Well, Ah gotta admit, 'dat was good, hope dis doesn't backfire again later." Applejack said with a smile.

"Did you like it? Please tell me that you like it?" Pinkie asks the new ponies happily.

"Are you kidding? We LOVE it!" A lookalike of Pinkie Pie with a sundae for a cutie mark exclaimed excitedly as she steps forward.

"Well, now that's settled, time we get the names." Rarity said with a smile.

"My name is Firecracker Burst." The Twilight lookalike said with a grin. "I love watching fireworks and guessing how they will look when they burst."

"My name is Roseluck." The Applejack look alike said with a smile. "I love to pick pretty flowers and wear them in my mane!"

"Oh, what a lovely fashion!" Rarity exclaimed in delight upon looking at Roseluck's mane.

"Well, my name happens to be Cherry Pie." The Rarity lookalike said with a smile, "You can guess how I got my cutie mark."

"Ooh, ooh! Because you love making cherry pies," Pinkie asked eagerly.

"Of course," Cherry Pie giggles a bit.

"Okay, now what do the Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy lookalikes call themselves?" Rainbow asks the next two ponies curiously.

"I'm Plumsweet!" The Pinkie Pie lookalike said.

"And I'm Flitterheart." The Fluttershy lookalike said happily as she fluttered her wings.

"Nice, nice; I hope you all like it in Ponyville." Twilight said with a smile. "Because..."

"Wait, where's Feathermay?" Roseluck ask, noticing that another pony is missing, "Anypony seen her?"

"Right here," A voice remarks as a red Pegasi lookalike of Rainbow appears, drinking a soda. She burps a bit while tossing the can away. "What did I miss?"

"A coolie nice song, Feathermay," Plumsweet exclaims to Feathermay while shaking her head. "Where were you?"

"Drinking, of course," Feathermay remarks with a shrug.

Firecracker glares at her friend then turns back to the Mane Six while saying, "We're here because we got hired on to do some work over at a new restaurant. You should check it out sometime."

"Right, we're the owners." Flitterheart explains while showing a deed to the Mane Six. "Hope you all will like it."

"I'm sure we will, darling." Rarity said with a smile as she takes the deed with her magic, checking it out carefully. Yep, this is official all right. The white unicorn gave the deed back to her new friends.

"Well, once we introduce you to Fluttershy, we all should be set." Nyx said with a smile. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Choking noises are heard, making the ponies turn and gasp to see a familiar stallion apparently choking Fluttershy.

"No! What is 'dat cousin o' mine doing now?" Applejacked ask in shock as the ponies rush over. "Hey, Tough, stop it!"

"Are you crazy? Let Fluttershy go now!" Twilight demands as she uses magic to force Tough to release Fluttershy.

"What? What did Ah do?" Tough ask the mares in confusion.

"You know what you did!" Flitterheart exclaims angrily. "You were trying to choke the life out of that poor Pegasi."

"Yew gone too far 'dis time, cousin," Applejack snaps furiously to the confused Tough.

During this time, Fluttershy spits out something and say, "That's okay, everypony. Tough here saved my life."

"What?" Some of the ponies and Spike ask confused. Did they hear right; Tough saved Fluttershy's life?

"I was choking on a cupcake that I brought earlier and Tough was using a maneuver to get it out." Fluttershy explains to the ponies sweetly.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Rainbow exclaimed in surprise; a dangerous stallion like Tough helping Fluttershy? No way!

"Nnope, here's 'de cupcake." Tough remarks as he takes out the cupcake remains. "Mind asking before judging next time?"

"Wait, hang on." Spike said as he swipes the cupcake and ate it, much to some of the ponies' disgust.

"Ew," The ponies exclaims in disgust.

"Yep, it's a cupcake all right." Spike remarks while swallowing a bit.

"That is one disgusting-" Feathermay started in disgust.

"Feathermay," Firecracker snapped as she nudged the Rainbow lookalike who glares at Tough.

"An' whatcha glaring at, yew Rainbow ripoff," Tough snapped to Feathermay in annoyance.

"Only you, tough guy," Feathermay snaps right back, "What are you supposed to be? Color blind?"

"Feathermay," Roseluck yelps a bit.

Tough growls a bit; Fluttershy pats him on the back saying, "Temper, temper. Remember my lesson of first impressions."

"Lesson? Yew was giving Tough Apple lessons?" Applejack asks Fluttershy in surprise.

"Yes, of course. I wanted him to feel welcome and not be an outcast." Fluttershy explains with a smile to her friend.

"That was nice of you." Nyx said, knowing how it feels to be an outcast herself since she used to be Nightmare Moon.

"Give me time so I can get the cart reset for Tough Apple!" Pinkie exclaims happily as she begins resetting the cart to welcome Tough Apple next.

"Well, Mr. Apple, perhaps we can give you the introductions next." Firecracker said. Thus, she and her friends introduce herself and Feathermay.

"So where are you supposed to be from? The Southern part of Equestria," Feathermay ask Tough Apple making him glare at her.

"Feathermay," Cherry Pie warns her friend in precaution.

"If yew must know, Ah was fro' New Neighleans." Tough Apple scowls to Feathermay in annoyance.

"That explains the accent, but how does that explain the attitude, Green Mane Head?" Feathermay ask Tough Apple with a smirk.

"Ay! Don't call me 'dat, Featherbrain!"

"Don't call me Featherbrain, Ya Green Mane Head!"

"Come on; don't make Fluttershy sad, you don't want to make Fluttershy sad." Nyx said in precaution, warning that Tough Apple and Feathermay may make Fluttershy a bit sad.

Tough Apple ignores Nyx as he snaps, "Listen yew, yes, Ah have a green mane but 'dat's no way 'ta treat a new coming pony! Ah ain't in 'de mood fer any trouble right now since Ah am trying 'ta make up fer 'de incident yesterday."

"Oh, so the zoo lost one of their pets? Very typical," Feathermay remarks with a smirk.

"AY; NOW DAT'S A NEW LOW, FEATHERBRAIN!"

"Don't call me Featherbrain, weirdo! You don't like if I call you names.

"Only because yew done insult me first," Tough growls a bit to Feathermay making the other ponies worried a bit.

"Okay, let's put an end to this." Roseluck said to Tough and Feathermay in concern.

"Right, please, Tough, please." Fluttershy pleads to Tough gently, hugging one of his forelegs. He is doing so great in making up and calming his temper down. "Perhaps it's best if you leave or try to keep your temper."

"Eh, Ah done prefer 'ta leave," Tough comments as he prepares to trot off, "If Ah done stay here further wit' her, Ah am done going 'ta lose mah temper."

"Lose it? I didn't think you ever have it!" Feathermay jokes a bit, much to Tough's anger. Then she begins to mock his accent, "Well, jolly! Ah ain't smart but Ah love 'ta knocked down stuff like a blinded buffalo!" Needless to say, that is the last straw in the stallion's attempt of keeping his temper.

"'DAT'S IT; YEW DONE GONE TOO FAR 'DIS TIME, FEATHERBRAIN!"

"Hey, come on, relax. I was teasing ya...but you need to at least lay off the Featherbrain name calling, Green Mane Head!"

Tough growls furiously as he prepares to hit Feathermay but Applejack stood in the way, snapping, "All right, enough; Tough Apple, stop 'dis right now; Yew were doing better so don't give me any reason 'ta have any doubts right now!"

"Ah done was doing better until this newcomer went an' tease me!" Tough exclaims furiously. "Ah wanna knock her block right off!"

"No you don't, yew are just going 'ta rampage again! One o' these days, 'dat temper o' yers is going 'ta get yew into a whole lot o' trouble!"

"TEMPER; YEW HAVEN'T SEEN MAH TEMPER YET, COUSIN AJ!"

"Okay, it's ready! Your turn, Tough Apple," Pinkie exclaims happily as she reset the cart, then press the button. The whole thing starts again as the Earth pony begins to sing.

_**Welcome, welcome, welcome**__**  
**__**A fine welcome...**_

"AAAAAAARGH," Tough roars furiously as he suddenly tears off the band off its cart, then throws it to the ground, smashing it. The ponies gasp in horror and alarm.

"Goodness!" Rarity exclaims in worry.

"Whoa, dude! Come on, I admit you are upset but there's no reason to take it out on Pinkie's instrument thing!" Spike exclaims to Tough but the stallion growls at him, causing the baby dragon to yelp in fear. "Whoa!"

"Tough Apple, please stop." Fluttershy pleads. Tough saw tears coming out of the Pegasus pony's eyes. "Stop...please..."

Tough felt bad, seeing her cry like this. His bad temper has made her upset. He calms down while mumbling, "Sorry, Fluttershy. Pink whatever yer name is...sorry."

"It's Pinkie Pie and no worries, I can fix it!" Pinkie exclaims, unworried by Tough's bad temper and her band being broken by the big fit. "Just some glue, tape and more confetti and it will be okie dokie lokie."

"Feathermay, I think you owe Mr. Apple an apology." Firecracker said to Feathermay sternly.

"Awww, come, do I have to?" Feathermay protests to her friends with a frown. "Come on, the big mug just lost his temper on his own. Not my fault that he can't take a joke."

"Well, it ain't mah fault 'dat Ah found yew cute an' wanted 'ta kiss yew!" Tough Apple snaps at Feathermay furiously. A pin is heard dropping as the mares and dragon look stunned, the red feathered Pegasi pony blush upon hearing that. The stallion, blushing, said, "Err, uh...gotta go."

Tough quickly rush off, leaving the others to look after him. Plumsweet pause then ask, "Uh, what just happened?"

"I don't know...I wish I do know." Feathermay said, blushing a bit.

* * *

"WHY; WHY?" Tough yell out in frustration as he storms into the Apples' home. "Why can't Ah done control mahself?"

"Tough; did you get into trouble again?" Granny Smith ask Tough in annoyance as she is knitting. The last thing that the old mare wants is more trouble and a bigger tab for his rampage.

"No...well, sort o'! Fluttershy was trying 'ta help me wit' mah temper...it was doing good until a new pony went an' tease me too far. Then...oh, Ah done don't know why but Ah don't wanna say it!"

"Come on, say it. Do it, Tough! What happened?"

"Come on, don't make me." Tough Apple pleads to Granny Smith. The last thing he wants is to tell the old mare what happened when he ended the confrontation.

"Do it or I will hit you with my cane!" Granny Smith snaps as she held her cane at Tough Apple, making him gulp and sigh.

"Ah told a new filly 'dat she's cute an' Ah wanted 'ta kiss her!"

"What?"

"Ah don't know...Ah lost mah temper around her...an' it happened." Tough sobbed a bit. "Now she's plum going 'ta hate me because o' me running out an' fer what happened, mah new friend would hate me fer making her upset an'...GAH! AH AM PLUM CONFUSED!"

"Tough Apple, come here." Granny Smith said to Tough Apple with a sigh, making the stallion come while looking down. "Now, I admit, you have trouble fitting in because of your bad temper as well as getting along with your cousin Applejack because of the obvious...but someday, you will make friends besides what you made already."

"Ah don't know...being teased when Ah was a colt wasn't 'de main reason why Ah acted like 'dis..."

"I know, I know..."

Tough Apple sighs, excusing himself as he goes to his room, sitting on his bed. His day is a bit rough but it isn't so bad. He made friends with Fluttershy but is worried that she may hate him because of what happened...hopefully the shy Pegasi will forgive him.

And there's Feathermay. He calls her Featherbrain and she insult him right back because of his mane...and now the stallion wanted to kiss her and called Feathermay cute. What just happened?

"Argh, blasted cousins o' mine," Tough mumbles a bit as he lies down in his bed. "If only they done haven't kept me out o' 'de family reunions..."


	3. Chapter 3: Tough vs Bullies

Author's note  
VISION-KING, you're right about one mare that Tough Apple likes; now for the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Tough vs. Bullies

In a part of Ponyville is a new restaurant owned by the new ponies. It is already filled with ponies, old and new, buying food and such from the owners.

"Order up!" Cherry Pie calls out happily as she gave some pies to Flitterheart who flies over to give some to the customers.

"Okay, that will be 10 daisy sandwiches and soda." Roseluck, at the cashier, said as she takes the customer's order. The pony gave the order to Plumsweet who got to work on making the meal in question.

In the back, Feathermay and Firecracker are working on getting the supplies onto the shelves. The unicorn sighs as she said, "Feathermay, you have to go and push Tough Apple's buttons yesterday."

"Come on, I was only teasing!" Feathermay insists with a frown. "Is it my fault that the big guy couldn't take a joke?"

"Well, you went too far, sadly."

"Okay, fine, I will apologize. Seriously though, does Tough Apple think I'm cute?"

Firecracker blinks a bit, remembering what Tough said yesterday. She comments, "Probably...I don't know if it was an accident or intentional. Why? Do you think he's cute?"

"Me? Thinking that about the Green Mane Head? No, no way, absolutely not," Feathermay insists though she blush a bit. "Well, maybe a bit...but...come on, I only just met him."

"Well, who knows; Maybe when you know him better and lower the teasing, perhaps you two may became friends...or maybe more."

"Yeah, probably..."

"Hey, darlings," Cherry Pie calls out from the kitchen. "I need more cherries in here."

"Coming," Firecracker exclaims as she use her magic to get some cherries off a shelf. "Listen, if you want to take the rest of the day off to talk to this guy..."

"What, and miss the rush hour?" Feathermay protests to Firecracker in concern. "I mean, you ponies need help."

"Trust me; we can handle this, Plumsweet will be happy to help. You just go out there and talk to Tough Apple. Apologize for the teasing and get to know him."

Feathermay watches as her friend leaves the supply room. The red Pegasi sighs a bit. Her friend can't be serious but...what if it's true? Does Feathermay like this guy? He's dangerous and seems like a time bomb ready to go off!

So why does Feathermay feel otherwise?

* * *

"So basically that's how Equestria was made." Spike said as he reads a book to Nyx who listen in interest.

"Yes, but where does the computer come in?" Fluttershy ask, preferring to the play that was mentioned in a Hearth's Warming Eve book that the ponies planned to do during Hearth's Warming Eve itself later.

"Actually, I don't know..."

Twilight is finishing up organizing the books that was returned to the library. She glances at a clock and said, "I got to go pick up Nyx from school. Fluttershy, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'm game." Fluttershy said as she got up. Spike decides to join too, not wanting to be left out.

As Twilight closes the library temporarily, her group heads out a bit. Spike asks Fluttershy, "Tell me, why did you hung out with Tough Apple the other day? I mean, the guy is a time bomb ready to go off! You saw what he did when we met Feathermay and the ponies."

"Oh, that's because Feathermay went too far with her teasing. He is soft, deep down, the pony was upset of being bullied or made fun of."

"Yeah...like another colt that I know." Twilight said, looking down in sadness as she thought of Ben Mare, a colt that was spirited off years ago by the Demon Pony.

"What's that?" Fluttershy ask Twilight puzzled, hearing what her friend said.

"Nothing, nothing; so...you think that Tough Apple isn't all bad, really; and he lived a rough life?"

"Yes. If we can get him to control his temper and treat ponies nicely, he would have a nice life here."

"I don't know." Spike said in concern. "That pony looks like he can lose his temper easily. You even drop stuff on him or tease him too far, boom!"

"I know, I know." Fluttershy said with a nod. She then saw a familiar Pegasi pony landing, "Feathermay?"

"I got the rest of the day off if you're wondering why I am off work. Listen; do you know where Tough Apple's at?" Feathermay ask her new friends in concern. "I need to apologize for going too far the other day."

"Well, probably at the Apples' farm. Listen, we're going to pick up Nyx at school. We can head to Sweet Apple Acres from there if you want." Twilight said to Feathermay with a smile.

"I think I will appreciate that."

* * *

"Shucks, darn nation, why must 'dis happen?" Applejack groans a bit as she looks at the time. Apple Bloom is going to be let off school soon...but the sister is busy with her chores, "Big Mac? Can yew go pick up Apple Bloom fro' school?"

"Nnope! Sorry, but I got to work the fields with this here plow." Big Macintosh said as he prepares to put the plow on himself.

"Dang; Hey, Granny Smith, how..." Applejack stops as she saw Granny Smith in her chair, sleeping a bit with her pills nearby. "Darn, Ah forgot 'dat once she has her medication, Granny Smith would be out fer hours. Ah don't know who else 'ta git."

"Uh, how about Cousin Tough Apple?"

Applejack and Big Macintosh glances to Tough Apple who kicks a tree too hard, knocking it down along with the apples. The stallion grunts as he works on putting them in his basket.

"No, no, no, no! No!" Applejack exclaims to Big Macintosh in concern. "Forget it! Ah ain't sending him 'ta pick up mah sister!"

"Come on, this is his chance to socialize with the locals and probably try to redeem himself further." Big Macintosh explains. "Besides, what other choice do you got?"

"Ah can get one o' mah friends 'ta..."

"Applejack."

Applejack groans a bit, knowing the stern tone of voice that her brother gave. Well, she has no choice. Turning to Tough Apple, the filly calls out, "Hey, Cousin Tough Apple!"

"What do yew want?" Tough Apple snaps to Applejack right back.

"Don't give me 'dat attitude; Listen, Ah need yew 'ta pick up Apple Bloom fro' school."

"School? Where?"

"Look fer 'de only schoolhouse in Ponyville o' course." Applejack said with a frustrated sigh. "Come on, yew ain't doing much around here. Just pick up Apple Bloom an' come back."

"Fine, but Ah want some apple cider when 'dis is over." Tough Apple grunts as he trots off to go pick up Apple Bloom from school.

"An' try not 'ta lose yer temper or pick fights on 'de way!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Applejack sighs a bit as she watches Tough Apple. The pony hopes to Celestia that her cousin will behave himself this time. He barely could the other day.

* * *

Later, at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Nyx and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were hanging out together at the playground, trying to figure out how to get cutie marks (besides Nyx and Twist, being that they already have their own).

"Man, I can't believe you got a cousin who is like a rough house." Scootaloo commented to Apple Bloom in concern.

"Ah know! Whenever he hangs out wit' 'de family, he's a monster!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in fright.

"Come on, I don't see what's the big deal." Nyx said. "I mean, yes, he acted like a monster...but I think your cousin is getting better."

"Sure, ponies used to be scared of Nyx when she was Nightmare Moon." Sweetie said in agreement. "Perhaps if Tough Apple were to control that temper of his and calm down, he can be a good pony to hang with."

"Ah hope yew're right..." Apple Bloom said.

"Well, well, look at this, it's my favorite group of blank flanks and freaks." A familiar voice taunted. The CMC frowns as they see their two least favorite fillies in school: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Uh, hi Diamond." Dinky Doo said in concern.

"What do you want now? We're cutie mark hunting here." Scootaloo said dryly.

"Oh, want a cutie mark?" Diamond taunted with a laugh. "Try getting branded with an iron! Ha ha ha," She pauses then snaps, "Silver, that's your signal to laugh!" Feeling a bit startled, Silver then started laughing.

"Oh, nice, very nice; did you come up with that joke yourself?" Nyx asked dryly. "Or did your daddy came up with it?"

"Watch it, Nightmare Nyx!" Diamond snapped to Nyx in annoyance. "You're lucky daddy will be picking me up soon. Heck, you don't even have one; just your mother and your deadbeat dragon!"

"Ay! Making fun o' us because o' our lack o' cutie marks is one thing but don't make fun o' Nyx 'dat way!" Apple Bloom snaps as she growls at her. Diamond and Silver smirked as if challenging her to do something.

"Come on; let's not fight, especially near the end of the school day." Sweetie said to Apple Bloom in concern. "Besides, what your brother or sister say if they see you like this?"

"Ay, Apple Bloom!" A familiar voice snapped. The fillies look startled as a familiar purple stallion appears.

"What are yew doing here?" Apple Bloom asked Tough in surprise and concern.

"AJ told me 'ta pick yew up. Come on, we ain't got all day." Tough Apple remarks to Apple Bloom sternly.

"Awww, go on home with your dumb loser cousin, blank flank." Diamond Tiara laughed as Silver Spoon laughs with her.

Tough Apple glared at her while saying, "Yew picking on mah cousin, yew filly brat?"

"Come on, she's a blank flank who can't do anything right." Diamond remarked with a scoff. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because yew will end up getting a bit upset like Ah have when Ah was young." Tough said to Diamond sternly. "It ain't nice."

"Please, I don't need to be nice!" Diamond remarked with a scoff while showing off her cutie mark. "My cutie mark say it all."

"Right, so does mine." Silver Spoon said in agreement, showing her own cutie mark, "Nice, eh?"

"Well, did they tell yew 'ta shut up an' refrain fro' picking on mah cousin?" Tough growled to the filly bullies in annoyance.

"Hey, you can't tell us to shut up, you big ape!" Silver Spoon snapped at Tough in defiance.

"Look, leave mah cousin an' her friends alone." Tough said to Diamond and Silver sternly. "Trust me, yew don't want 'ta see me git mad."

Apple Bloom looks surprised as is her friends. Tough Apple is defending her?

Tough left for a moment to wait for Apple Bloom; Sweetie said to Apple Bloom, "Wow, he defended you."

"Yeah, who knew?" Apple Bloom asks in amusement.

"No one did, but then again, no one is smart enough!" Diamond Tiara taunted the CMC, believing that Tough Apple is nowhere in sight. "But then again, he's brainless to leave you alone here!"

"That pony is smelly! Where did he come from? A zoo," Silver Spoon laughed madly with her friend.

Suddenly, the two fillies yelp as two familiar hooves grabbed them by the dresses, dragging them into the air. Tough said dryly, "Ah warned yew."

* * *

A while later, Filthy Rich is leaving the schoolhouse with Cheerilee, the teacher said, "Thank you for donating supplies to our school, Mr. Rich."

"You're welcome. May as well make up for how my daughter was rude to Miss Smith the other day and..." Filthy stopped as he and Cheerilee notice a commotion happening. "What's going on by the flagpole?"

Suddenly, screaming is heard. Filthy and Cheerilee gasps in shock as they saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon...both are on top of the flag pole, hanging by their dresses, screaming and freaking out.

"Diamond Tiara; how did you and Silver Spoon get up there?" Cheerilee asked in shock and confusion as Filthy Rich is gasping in alarm.

"Get me down from here!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed in fright and alarm as Silver Spoon just yelped in fear.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike and Feathermay show that time to show up, all of them are stunned by this sight.

"Whoa, dude. What happened here?" Spike asked, a bit surprised by Diamond and Silver hanging on top of the flagpole like that.

"How did...what?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

Tough, meanwhile, chuckled as he dusts off his hooves in satisfaction. The stallion did a job well done in hooking those brats on that flagpole and pulling them to the top.

"Wow!" Apple Bloom exclaimed with a happy squeal. "Yew defended me, Cousin Tough Apple!"

"Shucks, no one picks on mah cousins like 'dis." Tough Apple said proudly.

"Mommy, did you see that?" Nyx giggled while trotting up to Twilight. "Tough just taught those two brats a lesson for picking on us and name calling!"

Twilight looks stunned. Tough Apple actually went and defended Apple Bloom? Of course, what he did was probably a crazy way to do so.

"Come on, Apple Bloom. Time 'ta take yew home," Tough Apple said to Apple Bloom with a nod.

"Comin', Tough Apple," Apple Bloom said happily.

"Wait until I tell on your cousin, Apple Bloom!" Diamond yelled out angrily at Apple Bloom as Cheerilee and some students works on getting her and Silver Spoon down. "You haven't heard the end of this!"

"Actually, I won't do anything, especially when I'm getting one Tartarus of a wedgie." Silver Spoon groaned a bit.

Fluttershy and Feathermay flew after Tough Apple and Apple Bloom, the yellow one exclaimed, "Tough Apple! Did you really do that to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?"

"Eeyup. They deserved it fer makin' fun o' me an' Apple Bloom along wit' her friends." Tough replied.

Apple Bloom said happily, "Wow! Ah can't believe 'dat yew did 'dat...an' for me!"

"Well, uh...aren't you worried about getting in trouble?" Fluttershy asked Tough Apple meekly. "Granny Smith's jam apple did help Filthy Rich's, Diamond Tiara's father, business and either won't be happy."

"Bah, let them." Tough Apple remarks with a scoff. "Ah done did 'de right thing fer mah cousin an' her friends."

"Well, Tough Apple, what you did back there was..." Feathermay began to say.

"Ay, git off mah back." Tough Apple groans to Feathermay in annoyance. "Ah came..."

"...cool. You did the right thing though in a rough kinda way. Nice work." Feathermay said while looking down at her hooves.

Hearing this got Tough Apple surprised. The Pegasus pony who insulted him the other day just complimented him?

"And...sorry for teasing you too much the other day." Feathermay said with a chuckle. "Went too far."

"Well, uh..." Tough Apple said, blushing a bit. "Err, come on, Apple Bloom. Gotta git yew home; Ah may be in fer some yelling when Ah do."

Apple Bloom giggled as she followed Tough Apple. Fluttershy smiled as she said, "I think he likes you, Feathermay."

Feathermay paused to think, then brushing her mane back while saying, "Yeah...maybe..."

* * *

Back at the Apples' home, Apple Bloom giggles a bit while saying as she and Tough Apple came in, "An' how yew freak Diamond an' Silver wit' 'dat scowl. Those brats look like they will wet themselves!"

"Yeah, glad yew liked it." Tough Apple said with a secret smile.

"Tough Apple," Applejack snaps sternly as she and Granny Smith were in the living room. "Granny Smith an' Ah want a word wit' you!"

"Awww, let me guess: it's about what happened at 'de school, right?"

"Did you hang Mr. Rich's daughter and her friend on top of a flag pole? Tell me the truth!" Granny Smith demands angrily to Tough. The stallion nods nervously. "Dang nabbed it, what are you trying to do?"

"But Granny Smith..." Tough begins to say, only to get cut off.

"Dang it all, Ah have 'ta listen 'ta Granny Smith git yelled out by Filthy Rich over 'de phone!" Applejack groans, slapping her face with one hoof. "He is done threatening 'ta withdraw working wit' 'de Apples over 'dis! Ah done warned yew about yer temper..."

"But Applejack, Granny Smith; Tough Apple was only sticking up fer me an' mah friends." Apple Bloom explains, much to the surprise of Applejack and Granny Smith.

"Beg yer pardon?"

"Diamond Tiara an' Silver Spoon were picking on us...Tough Apple told them 'ta stop...an' he defended us. Those two ended up gitting on his bad side...so 'dat's why they were hanging on 'de flag pole. Don't be mad at Cousin Tough Apple. He was sticking up fer us."

"Is this true?" Granny Smith asks Tough Apple in surprise and disbelief. "Were you sticking up for Apple Bloom and her friends?"

"...yes. Ah know Ah did wrong...but Ah felt good o' doing 'de right thing in mah own way." Tough Apple said sheepishly to Granny Smith. "Ah am ready 'ta take 'de consequences."

The Apples, even Apple Bloom, looks speechless. Tough Apple is willing to take the consequences, something he isn't willing to do before. Has something happened to this bad tempered pony that they know of?

"Well...regardless of sticking up for Apple Bloom or not, you end up doing so in a bad way." Granny Smith grunts a bit as she leaves the room. "I will apologize to Filthy Rich on your behalf and hope that he is still willing to do business with us. But that's still not excusing you from your work on the rampages the other day."

"Yes, Granny Smith." Tough Apple said meekly as Granny Smith took her leave.

"Tough...yew done embarrassed me an' Granny by what yew did...but...yew did good fer sticking up fer Apple Bloom even if it was in a crazy way." Applejack said to Tough with a sigh. "Thank yew."

"No problem. Now Ah gotta git to mah room..."

Tough Apple head upstairs, the Apple sisters watch him go. Perhaps there is hope for him yet.

* * *

Tough Apple sighs, sitting on his bed while playing his banjo, a bit softly. He ponders what made him stick up for Apple Bloom the way he did. The stallion is still mad at this side of the family, not because of him being picked on as a colt, but for something else...

Was it because Apple Bloom reminded him of what happened to him when Tough himself was a colt? Or was it because of Fluttershy; Or Fluttermay, his...

"Dang, 'dat Feathermay sure is cute. Ah wish 'ta see her again, Joe." Tough mumbles as he begins to play his banjo some more, preparing to practice a bit some more.


	4. Chapter 4: An Improved Apple

Author's note  
All right, back to work on this story, folks! SpaceRat, no plans for the others to have crushes too.

VISION-KING, can't wait for your scene.

Mystery Guy, no; everyone knows what happen to Starlight. It's not fair to make this into something out of the _Lion King _further and I doubt Twilight blames herself for what happened to her younger brother. It just isn't right.

Unknown, the first one, maybe. But not the second one; I ain't letting Lorcan be involved in every pony's lives.

Chapter 4: An Improved Apple

A few days passed since that event at the school. Luckily, Granny Smith has manages to convince Filthy Rich to accept Tough Apple's apology and agrees to work with the Apples further. Although Diamond's father admits that his daughter deserves punishment for her teasing and mocking, what the stallion did went a bit too far.

Tough Apple meanwhile got a bit better. Yes, he lost his temper at times but his new friends helped him calm down and he appears to be getting better.

One day, Fluttershy convinces Rainbow, Twilight and Rarity to come with her to help him out. Applejack is busy on the farm and Pinkie is at Sugarcube Corner, working.

"Well, your friendship with Tough Apple appears to be working out." Twilight said to Fluttershy with a smile. "Applejack's cousin appears to be doing better."

"Yeah, yeah, though the guy is still a freak to be handled with." Rainbow remarks with a nod.

"Oh, now, don't say that, Rainbow." Fluttershy respond right back. "Tough Apple is doing better, I am so proud of him like a sister he never has."

"Yeah, kinda like me to Scootaloo except I don't lose my temper."

"As far as you know," Twilight mumbles a bit.

The mares saw Tough Apple pulling off bark off a tree slowly...then he ends up ripping the whole thing off. The stallion growls and tosses it to the ground, stomping on it a few times while yelling.

The mares wait until he's done. Tough Apple notices that they're looking, sighing, "Yew know...when Ah was a young colt, growing up, Ah lost mah temper at a family reunion one time enough 'dat Ah broke mah bat."

"Well, I lost my temper and broke my doll." Rarity said, trying to be helpful to Tough Apple.

"Over yer head?"

Twilight sighs in sadness, Tough needs some help. The unicorn said, "Tough, look, if those foals you know growing up gave you a hard time, you shouldn't let them get to you to the point of losing your temper. You are better than that."

"Shoot, it ain't just them...it's mah family too." Tough Apple said in sadness, "Earlier in mah life, whenever Ah git mad at 'de family reunions, Ah would break stuff, yell at ponies an' scare them an' even ruin 'de Apples. Eventually, mah family stops inviting me."

"Have you met Apple Bloom by any chance?" Fluttershy ask in concern.

"Nnope, Ah did saw pictures o' mah little cousin, but 'dat it. Mah family always kept me out o' 'de good stuff because o' mah bad temper. They gave up on me without trying 'ta help me."

"Whoa...that does explains a lot. I mean, I know Applejack gets frustrated and scared of ya, but not to the point of her giving up on you without helping you with your problem." Rainbow said in concern. "I mean, it isn't your fault you are the way you are. You aren't a monster."

"Hey, Klutzershy," A familiar voice taunts. Fluttershy cringes as the ponies saw her and Rainbow's old Flight School classmates, Dumb-bell, Hoops and Score, nearby, laughing their feathers off. Dumb-bell, the spoke, laughs, "Did you fell into any walls later?"

"Yeah, someone should clip her wings." Score taunts madly as he and his pals, failing to see the mad look on Tough's face. "She doesn't deserve to be a Pegasi!"

"Let alone a pony!" Hoops laugh madly.

Suddenly without warning and because they are near ground level, Tough roars and grabs the three taunting bullies. They scream as the stallion pounds them before stuffing them into a nearby trash barrel.

"Whoa...I'm liking Applejack's cousin now!" Rainbow exclaims, impressed by what he did.

"Ugh! Ah done can't control mah temper when mah friends are mocked like 'dis!" Tough Apple groans a bit as he prepares to trot off.

"But those bullies deserve it, Darling." Rarity pleads to Tough Apple, trying to show the bright side of what he did. "You stood up for Fluttershy and show those ruffians what for."

"What Ah did was unexcusable an' show what a monster Ah am!"

"You aren't a monster, you are a pony." Fluttershy said to Tough in pity. "If only..."

"Leave me alone, Fluttershy...Ah want 'ta be alone." Tough groaned in sadness as he gallops off. The mares look after their friend in sadness; Poor guy.

* * *

At the park, the ponies and Spike, along with the CMC, are having their usual picnic. Applejack was putting down the apples, smiling as she said, "Nice."

"Applejack," Twilight said to Applejack in concern. "I want to talk to you about your cousin Tough Apple."

"Aww, shoot, what 'dat bad tempered cousin o' mah did now? Ah thought he finally calmed down."

"It isn't what he did; it's what you and your family didn't do! Tough Apple is only acting the way he is because you weren't helping him!"

"Gotta admit, sis, he's right." Apple Bloom said to Applejack while playing jacks of sorta with her friends. "Ah done saw a side ''ta him when he defended me an' mah friends against Diamond an' Silver 'de other day. We could at least try 'ta help him."

"Look, it's not 'dat Ah don't wanna help him. 'De problem is mah family is worried 'dat his bad temper would mess things up." Applejack explains to her friends with a sigh.

"Well, help him, do something!" Rainbow pleads to Applejack in concern. "He's your family, at least help him with his temper and show him that he's loved and accepted!"

"Hey, is this where the ponies can have their picnics?" Cherry Pie asks as she and her friends came up with picnic supplies of their own.

"You can join us! We love the extra company!" Pinkie giggles as she bounces around her new friends. "The restaurant closed for the day?"

"We are taking a break right now." Plumsweet giggles as she and her friends set up. "So...we hear you talking about Tough Apple?"

"Yep, trying to figure out how to resolve his strained relationship with his family," Scootaloo said with a nod. "Apple Bloom is taking the first step. Not sure about the rest."

"Right...you should help him." Feathermay said to Applejack seriously, before blushing a bit. "Not that I'm saying that I like him...err, more..."

"Feathermay, come on, you don't have to hit it." Firecracker said slyly to her friend. "You like him more than a friend since you two first met."

"Firecracker!"

"Ah, dear love. I just love the sound of it." Spike said lovingly while smiling to Rarity, drooling a bit.

"Err, Spikey-Wikey, you're drooling on the blanket." Rarity said to Spike in concern, noticing how some of his drool is on the blanket.

"Oh sorry."

"Applejack, you should hang out with your cousin more, fix the problems you have with him." Fluttershy pleads to Applejack.

"Right, come on! Be a good cousin!" Pinkie said while hugging Applejack, batting her eyes.

Applejack sighs while saying, "Ah don't know..."

Suddenly, there was a distant banjo playing music being heard that had a nice tune that were catching some ponies in the area's ears, AKA the Mane Six, CMC, the Mane Six lookalikes as well as Derpy, Time Turner, Caramel, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Cheerilee and some more. Then about right in the spot by the fountain of Ponyville's park, was Tough Apple playing his banjo, Joe. It seem the stallion was in a deep status of having his eyes shut, playing his banjo while feeling there is no one else around, thinking he was alone to be at peace. But then what happened next was that this guy...started to sing with his accent like a country singer.

Tough Apple: _**My name is Tough Apple**__**  
**__**This town is my territory**_

He ended up introducing his name and the folks that were nearby watched him sing, some even to smile at hearing how nice he sings.

_**The neighboring town is also my territory**__**  
**__**Everywhere is mine**_

As Tough Apple was playing, he felt his body moving, and got up to dance forward off the fountain.

_**Today again I expand my territory!**_

Now we see Tough Apple playing while he walks, but doesn't notice...that he's leading his own marching band of the pony citizens dancing to his musical beat.

_**Territory! Territory! Territory! I love it!**__**  
**__**Say oh!**_

Tough Apple exclaimed out and asked for a second verse line to fill in that spot.

Chorus Crowd: _**Oh!**_

The crowd responds in a cheer to be pumping their hooves up in the air.

Tough Apple: _**Oh!**_

Chorus Crowd: **_Oh!_**

They repeat this step while walking on down the path Tough Apple was going down to.

Tough Apple: _**Oh, Oh!**_

Chorus Crowd: _**Oh, Oh**_**!**

Tough Apple was stretching out his song there and so was the crowd doing the same thing, looks like everyone was having fun here.

That was, until the song ended with a sound of a horse sounding off right there. It was around then, that Tough Apple took a moment to notice from his open eyes, where he was after his daydreaming, and noticed the crowd.

"WAAAAHH...wah da ding-bat is goin' on? Where'd ya come fro'," Tough Apple ask in alarm and embarrassment.

"That was great, Tough Apple!" A random stallion proclaim with a smile in liking this stallion's singing.

"Let us hear more!" A random mare cheered out with a smile in wanting more to hear this guy play.

"Can I have your signature?" A little filly named Alula raises her hooves up in the air, smiled to hold a paper in wanting a signature of Tough Apple.

"Wait...ya mean...ye all LIKE 'dat?" Tough Apple respond quite shock, normally, folks say his playing the music got on their nerves, which was true, but this was the first time anybody said that they liked this when he sang. Truthfully, he did this to release tension and think of happy thoughts, but the stallion never thought his gruffy voice could sing so well.

"Liked it? Are you kidding me? EVERYPONY LOVES IT!" Pinkie Pie pops in from out of nowhere to tell this guy.

"Wooh, how da ya do 'dat trick, poppin' fro' outta nowhere?" Tough Apple yelps before asking how the pink pony does that.

"A gift," Pinkie Pie shrugs off to say with a cheeky smile, once again, leaving Tough Apple speechless. When he came to town, Fluttershy was seen as the only pony that didn't felt much afraid of him or thought of him negatively, and this girl Pinkie Pie was about the same thing...if not a bit more oddly weird in a positive way.

"Right, come on, your singing is awesome!" Scootaloo exclaims eagerly.

"Right, good as mine," Sweetie said with a smile.

"Yes, you should do it more often." Caramel said with a smile. He was freaked out by this pony when Tough Apple first came to now but now...the former doesn't seem to be that anymore.

"Yeah, nice," Flitterheart said with a happy giggle.

"Nice work, dude!" Spike exclaims, giving Tough Apple the thumbs up.

Tough Apple kinda smile in liking this attention, it's not like the bad attention he gets from being rude, nasty, and bad temper. And then surprisingly, he took the filly Alula's paper, brought out some pen to write his own signature 'Tough Apple' before presenting it to her. The filly smiled in accepting the gift of the autograph of the Apple Family member that sung so well as she giggled with joy to head off to show her friends this. Now seeing that scene, even Tough Apple felt that squishy feeling in his heart, feeling such love like that in making folks happy & making friends, is a lot better than being mean to them...when of course, they ain't mean back, but he gets it.

"Okay...Ah done git what yer are saying, girls." Applejack said to her friends while Feathermay smiles a bit at how Tough is doing.

Soon, the crowd dispersed as the rest of the Mane Six walked up to Tough Apple.

"Wow...didn't know you could sing like that, Tough." Flitterheart said in amusement.

"Well, thanks, Ah prefer not 'ta sing in public...just when Ah'm alone." Tough explains to the mares and dragon with a shrug.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome like Fluttershy's and Sweetie's singing." Spike whistles in amazement.

"Right, when yew ain't disturbing 'de public, you sound like a country star 'dat Megan spoke of." Applejack said to her cousin in approval.

"Megan? Who's Megan," Tough asked in curiosity.

"Come now, haven't you heard of the Mag'ne? The one who is the foster mother to the princesses," Rainbow ask Tough with a grin. "Haven't you heard of the legends of Ponyland, the Smooze, Tirak and all that stuff?"

"Cain't say 'dat Ah have. Ah've been livin' in New Neighleans fer a long time."

"Huh. Well, when she comes by the next time, you should meet her." Fluttershy said, amazed that Tough hasn't heard those legends.

"Look, you oughta enter a talent show sometimes. When you aren't going plum loco, you are gentle as a lamb." Feathermay said to Tough gently.

"Right, you are awesome!" Plumsweet and Pinkie exclaims at once.

Applejack pauses, remembering what her friends told her: how she and her family gave up on Tough Apple because of his bad temper. Perhaps...it's time to put an end to not helping him.

"Hey, Tough; Wanna go picking fer berries tomorrow wit' Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh an' me?" Applejack asks her cousin.

"Wait, seriously?" Tough ask in surprise, wondering if he's hearing things. "Yew wants 'ta hang out wit' me after what Ah have done in 'de past?"

"Shucks, o' course we do!" Applejack replied with a smile and a wink, "After hearin' about ya standin' up fer Apple Bloom an' bein' nice 'ta Fluttershy an' stuff, we're gonna give ya another chance."

Tough looks touched and amazed. His family is actually giving him another chance. Perhaps this may be the chance to patch things up.

"Sure, no problem; Shucks, give me what Ah need an' Ah'm there!" Tough Apple exclaims to Applejack with an eager look on his face.

Fluttershy and some of the ponies smile happily. Looks like Tough Apple's rough relationship with his family will soon be repaired...as well as his impressions with the ponies.

* * *

"Wait, hang on." Ben in the present spoke up, interrupting the story as he looks puzzled. "So far, the story's good, but that doesn't explain how your cousin ended up living in that shack in the first place."

"Well, if yew let me continue 'de story, Ben, Ah will let yew know." Applejack said to Ben with a frustrated sigh.

"Right," Phobos remarks to Ben in agreement. "Let AJ continue the story."

Applejack nods, clearing her throat, "Now where was Ah, y'all? Oh yes, it was 'de next day, an' has planned, we were y'all doing berry picking..."

* * *

Back to the story, the Apples are getting berries as planned, this time Tough Apple is helping out. Normally, Applejack's family would take four baskets on Big Macintosh then go back to empty before coming back to refill. But with Tough Apple, they got eight baskets enough to get the whole job done.

"We done appreciate yew coming wit' us, Cousin Tough Apple!" Apple Bloom exclaims happily. "Dis job will be done in no time!"

"Thanks, Apple Bloom." Tough Apple said with a smile, "Ah'm really glad y'all are givin' me another chance."

"Right, kinda our fault for giving up on you for having a bad temper." Big Macintosh admits a bit as his last basket is done. "Shucks, maybe it was a mistake to keep you out of the family reunions."

"What about Braeburn?" Tough Apple asks Big Macintosh, reminding his cousins of Braeburn's absence.

"We try inviting him 'de last time...but something in Appleloosa came up so he couldn't make it." Applejack explains to Tough Apple.

"Oh. 'Dat's okay." Tough said, knowing how busy Braeburn can be.

Suddenly Tough Apple yelps as something trips him, causing him to spill his berries. The stallion growls as he saw it's some sort of rabbit.

"Ay! Stupid rabbit," Tough Apple growls as he holds up a hoof. "Why Ah..."

"Tough, Tough, calm down, it was an accident; 'De little fella' meant no harm!" Applejack said while trying to calm her cousin down. "Don't go hurting him."

"Yeah, please calm down, Cousin Tough!" Apple Bloom begged, joining her sister in trying to calm her cousin down.

Tough Apple grunts then calms down, then pets the rabbit while saying, "Well, it's an accident so…no harm done, little fella'."

The rabbit smiles, and then nuzzles Tough a bit before leaving. Big Macintosh said, "Come on, Tough, we can help pick some new berries for your baskets."

"Thanks, Mac." Tough said as he gets back to work.

* * *

The rest of the Mane Six arrives as the Apples finish up their berry picking. Rarity comments, "Got to admit, you got this job twice as done."

"Yes, you did great, Tough Apple." Fluttershy said to Tough proudly.

"Thanks." Tough Apple said with a smile.

"Well, we got all our chores done." Applejack said with a smile. "We done got time to spare."

"That's great!" Pinkie exclaims happily. "Let's have some fun!"

"Say, want 'ta know what Ah like 'ta do back home in New Neighleans?" Tough Apple asks the mares and Big Macintosh mischievously.

"Yeah, yeah," Apple Bloom said eagerly with a nod.

"Got a huge mud pit?" Tough Apple asks with a smirk, having one interesting game in mind.

"I don't think the game you have in mind is appropriate for little fillies." Twilight said uneasily, having a bad idea as to what Tough may have in mind.

"Shoot, Ah don't mean 'dat mud activity. If yew git me a mud pit, Ah will done show yew!" Tough Apple insists to Twilight, assuring her that what she thinks isn't what he has in mind.

"Well, if you're sure, then I guess its okay." Twilight said.

The Apples take the others to a big mud pit that is fenced off. Fluttershy said, "Well, so what do you have in mind?"

Tough smirks as he calls out, "Soooeeey!" The others have no clue as to why he did that.

But then the ponies yelp as they heard a stampede, seeing a bunch of pigs running onto the scene and into the mud pit.

"So you can hog call." Rarity said, unimpressed. "I don't see..."

"HEEEHAW," Tough Apple laughs as he jumps right into the mud pit. The others look surprised as he begins wrestling a pig, "Pig wrestling! One o' mah favorite sports back home!"

"Pig wrestling," Everypony else exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep; we wrestle 'dem piggies an' one another 'ta 'de mud!" Tough Apple laughs madly as he is winning.

"Say, that looks like fun!" Rainbow laughs as she jumps into the mud pit, joining in by wrestling another piggy. "Hey, ponies, come on in, do some pig wrestling!"

"Heavens, no! That's disgusting!" Rarity exclaimed in disgust.

"Doesn't stop me any; Here Ah come, cousin," Apple Bloom laughs as she jumps into the mud pit, grabbing a piggy and wrestle. "Come on in!"

"Hey, don't let mah relatives an' my friend have all 'de fun!" Applejack laughs as she and Big Macintosh jumps for some pig wrestling of their own.

"Wait for me!" Pinkie giggles as she jumps into the mud pit, wrestling a big piggy. "All right, now this is fun!"

"Hey, Big Mac." Rainbow said devilishly as she throws a mud ball right at Big Macintosh, hitting him head on.

"Whoa! You're going to get it, Rainbow!" Big Macintosh said devilishly as he throws some mud at Rainbow, only for him to miss and hit Tough.

The ponies gasps but Tough Apple smirks as he throws mud right back at Big Macintosh.

Rainbow laughs as she throws a mud ball at Applejack who got hit by it. The farm pony smirks while saying, "Oh, yer're going 'ta git it now, Rainbow Dash!"

"Betcha can't catch me!" Rainbow taunted, focusing on Applejack at the moment.

"Take 'dat!" Apple Bloom shouted playfully as she pelted Rainbow with a mud ball before she laughed.

"Wow, sounds barbaric." Fluttershy said as she, Twilight and Rarity, the only ponies not in the mud pit, watch on.

"Yes, you never catch me doing something barb..." Rarity was cut off as a mud ball hit her in the face. She narrows her eyes, "Oh...it...is...on." Then, with a battle cry, the white unicorn jumped into the mud pit, joining the mud fight.

"Hoo boy, this is getting muddy." Twilight said in concern.

Suddenly, Big Macintosh pops out, laughing as he pulls Twilight and Fluttershy into the mud pit.

"WHOA!" The two ponies exclaimed as they fell into the mud pit.

"Well, guess we're now in." Fluttershy, covered in mud, said meekly.

"MUD FIGHT," Pinkie laughs as she fires mud at Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Hey!" Twilight shouted as she was hit by mud.

The ponies laugh as they throw mud at one another. Tough laughs, "Mud fighting, another fave sport o' mine..."

Tough yelps as a pig throws mud at him, oinking while laughing a bit.

"Oh, yew're gonna regret it, ya little rascal!" Tough said while grinning devilishly.

And then, he pounced on the pig, and the two began wrestling each other. Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow were watching this with smiles.

"Even though it's really messy, it's nice to see Tough Apple have fun." Rarity remarked.

"Yeah, especially introducing this sport to us," Rainbow laughed.

Twilight giggled as she remarked, "It just can't get any more fun."

"SURPRISE," Some voices shouted as Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow found themselves dog-piled into the mud by three familiar foals.

Spike rushed to the mud pit, breathing in and out, saying, "Sorry! I tried to look after them like I was told to and...hey, what's going on here?"

"Ooh, Nyx, you naughty little pony!" Twilight glared at her daughter before she leaned towards her with a devilish grin, "Now you're gonna get it! Come here, you!" As she said the last three words, she grabbed Nyx and started tickling her while they were rolling around in the mud.

"Okay, did I miss something..." Spike begins to say.

"Shut up!" Tough laughs as he throws a mud ball at Spike, knocking him in. "Wanna make revenge fer 'dat, short stuff?"

Spike wiped the mud off his face before he glared at the purple stallion with a playful smirk. "Okay, Toughy, you asked for it!" The purple dragon then lunged towards Tough Apple with a scream.

* * *

Granny Smith was busy humming while working on putting the jars for the berries down. The old mare is wondering where her grandchildren and Tough are at. To her surprise, here they come, along with their friends, covered in mud.

"Sam Hill; Whatcha been doing?" Granny Smith asks the group in surprise and disbelief.

"Pig Wrestling...an' fighting 'wit' mud," Tough Apple explains to Granny Smith.

"Shucks, yew should've been there." Apple Bloom said with a smile as Applejack help get the mud out of her mane. "It was fun."

"Yes, even when I loathe the idea of being in the mud...that was something else." Rarity said with a proud smile.

Granny Smith blinks a bit then smiles a bit. She said, "Shucks, glad to see you're all doing fine. Applejack, you and your siblings better clean yourselves off before dinner. No need to track mud in the house more than you already have."

"I think we better clean ourselves up too." Rainbow said with a slight chuckle. "Man, the Spa Ponies are going to have a field day cleaning us up."

"Don't I know it," Spike said with a smile as he shakes the mud of himself, "Still cute as a button."

"Thank you for the good time, Tough Apple." Fluttershy said meekly. "For someone who was dangerous, you are like a big brother I never have."

"Yeah, yew probably is right on 'de tick." Tough Apple said with a smile. Fluttershy reminds him of a sister that he never has. For the first time, his heart is warmth even further.

The Mane Six and the CMC thanks Tough and the Apples for a good time before heading on to the spa or home to get cleaned up; the stallion sighs a bit. He needs to be somewhere for a moment, to be with his thoughts...of her.

"Hey, after dinner, all right if Ah done be at 'de lake?" Tough Apple asks his family hopefully.

"Sure, take yer time." Applejack said as she pat her cousin on the back. "Ah done have a feeling yew are doing better now."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh exclaims in approval. Tough Apple gave a big smile; Looks like for the first time in years, he has gained the respect and caring of his family again.

Now he just got to keep it.

* * *

The scene shows a quiet lake side, but there was a music being played that sounded gentle, soft, sweet, and loving melody. The owner appears to be Tough Apple, playing on his banjo Joe, sitting on a log. He had his eyes shut as if imagining something from his mind...and his heart. Then suddenly, he begins to sing.

Tough Apple: **Oh**_**...oh...**__**  
**__**Feathermay**_

Tough Apple sang the name of someone within his heart as he serenades more.

_**Flowing red mane, slender legs**_

Then a picture of Feathermay appears as if looking very lovely and in her pride moment within Tough Apple's mind.

_**With one glance...**__**  
**__**I cannot forget that day**_

Then it looked like Tough Apple floating in the middle of this illusionary scene to grip himself across his chest from feeling something since he laid eyes on this pony.

_**A Ruby shinning with light**_

The scene then changed to the two actually running along a beach of sand, laughing and smiling like they are having fun with one trying to catch the other.

_**Ohhh-ohhh...Feathermay**__**  
**__**Become my property**_**!**

Tough Apple sang from when the scene showed the two now looking to the other by the scene of the sun setting, as it looked like the two were going in for...the kiss.

But like all love serenade moments, things are cut short when Tough Apple stops playing and singing for some reason.

The ponies were doing something near the lake, even the Mane Six who clean themselves off, doing some activities, not expecting something that's about to happen.

Suddenly, there was a melody in the air from a familiar banjo being played. As many ears are listening in, they go into the direction of the lake area Tough was seen at before.

_**These feelings...**__**  
**__**I give it all to you**_

From the far distance, those that were searching the forest heard Tough Apple singing and was curious to what this might mean. So from behind a bush, they saw their chance to peek at what's happening before them.

_**There is, no doubt**_

And when this group peeked over the bush, they pretty much gasp in surprise, as they were seeing something...unlikely and unusual at the same time.

_**This love alone is the truth**_

Those watching saw Tough Apple sitting on a log, as he was serenading a song with his banjo, Joe's help. And from his closed eyes and happy expression, he was fantasizing the moment.

"Amazing the second time," Time Turner said in amazement.

"It's like he has a soul underneath that monster form." Derpy said while Tough's singing is only a voice in the wind.

Bon-Bon asks, "Is that a serenade?"

Pinkie exclaims this with wide eyes of joy, "Oh, who would have guessed it? The big loose-temper Tough Apple would be crushing over Feathermay!"

Rainbow exclaims with a dry doubt, "No way, that can't be!" Of course, what she saw next surprises her as a familiar Pegasus pony lands near Tough Apple. "Whoa!"

Feathermay, who was exploring nearby, overheard the song, came over and saw Tough Apple playing. She smiles to him softly. His singing is even more wonderful. Of course, the stallion saw

Soon at this moment, Tough Apple didn't know what to do or to say, so instead, he choose to play his banjo after sitting down. The familiar serenade was being played as the melody seems to apply to the mare listening to this. The girl even looks over the lake, seeing the greenery, the butterflies and the ducks swimming in the lake.

"What a beautiful forest." Feathermay exclaim with a heart filled tone in admiring the scenery of nature.

"Well, it's mah & 'de Apple Family's property." Tough Apple exclaim with a blush on his face, seeing the mare was enjoying the sights. Then without a second delay, this stallion quickly broke into a song.

_**The summer wind...**__**  
**__**It brings love with it**_

Tough Apple manage to sing a nice, soft, peaceful serenade while the mare near him listened closely.

_**As well as your sigh...**_

Even from bush corners, some rabbit heard the serenade and he blush red from feeling a joyful feeling inside.

_**It smells of the fragrance of roses**_

Even two nearby squirrels look to each other and smile to lean to the other as male and female feeling the blushing feeling of love.

_**Near my ear...**_

As Feathermay listen, the mare let off a sign giggle in how Tough Apple was singing this for her.

_**...it whispers into it**_

Tough Apple happily plays and sings in feeling that the atmosphere was having an effect for the two ponies.

While those that watched this action take place watch with much curiosity.

"Oh...I'm entranced." Rarity blush to hold her cheeks in seeing this scene go on.

"Boy howdy, Ah am seeing mah cousin' in a new light!" Applejack exclaim with a smile of joy, seeing how much Tough Apple is doing this and is not losing his cool, it's almost too good to be true.

"Right and I think Feathermay is liking this." Firecracker said with a smile.

"Oh, looks like they're about to get together now," Roseluck said pleased.

Soon, the serenade was slowly closing as the two ponies in question stared to the other. It felt like time froze for them like nothing could spoil this moment.

That is until Feathermay look away, saying, "I gotta get back to work. My break is over. Bye!" She quickly flew off.

"Awwwwwww," The ponies groan a bit, in disbelief and annoyance while Tough. So close.

"Ugh, Feathermay blew it." Cherry Pie said with a sigh.

"She and Tough needs some help." Twilight said in determination. "And it's up to do so."

* * *

"Stupid blank flanks, stupid...blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara scowls to Silver Spoon in a fume. "They all should be extinct, every last one of them!"

Silver Spoon in concern said, "Diamond, death is not something to joke about."

Diamond scoffs, saying, "Nopony's died in my family. But right now, I'm still ticked off by what Apple Bloom's cousin did to us the other day!"

"Well, we did make fun of them along with Apple Bloom's friends, so we asked for it."

"No one makes a fool out of Diamond Tiara and does that to me! No one! Those ponies are going to need a reminder as to why that creep shouldn't be here in Ponyville."

Silver Spoon sighs, "I don't know. Tough Apple seems to be doing better lately. Yes, he lost his temper a few times...but he is making good friends with the folks of Ponyville from what I heard."

"Well...I believe one rampage is the thing we need...both for revenge and for humiliation of his own." Diamond said with an evil smirk on her face.

Silver Spoon looks worried; she doesn't like the look on Diamond's face. These are one of the few things that the bully wonders what she hangs around the tiara Earth pony in the first place.

Author's note  
Yikes, whatever Diamond Tiara is up to, Tough Apple is going to suffer for it. Will this also ruin his chance to be with Feathermay? Read, review and suggest!


	5. Chapter 5: Rampaging Again

Author's note  
Here it is, the next chapter of the story. VISION-KING, I believe that I got an idea in store that is both insane and funny at the same time. But I think yours can still work out but with a different player. Okay, now let's begin.

Chapter 5: Rampaging Again

"Awww, Ah done need 'dis." Tough Apple mumbles a bit as he lies in his hammock, relaxing a bit the next day. The stallion has got his chores done and is in need of some relaxing time. Nothing much, just him and...

"Tough Apple," A familiar voice calls, causing Tough to yelp as he flips over in his hammock, sending him to the ground. The purple stallion groans as he saw his cousin Applejack nearby.

"Shoot, AJ, what gives? All mah chores are done!"

"Ah know, Ah know, but yew ain't going 'ta be planning on sitting here all day, are yew?"

"Well, maybe." Tough said in a thoughtful look then shrugs a bit. "Ah ain't got anything planned today anyhow."

"Well, yew is now. Mah friends an' Ah noticed how yew was having an interest in Feathermay." Applejack said to her cousin with a smile, making Tough blush a bit. "Yew like her more than as a friend, don't yew?"

"Shucks, come..."

"Tough."

Tough sighs a bit then he admits, "All right, yes, Ah do have feelings fer her...but why bother? She won't be interested in somepony like me. Ah got problems."

Applejack shakes her head while adding, "Not anymore. Yew barely loses your temper anymore. We y'all saw how yew two were having 'dat moment. We believe she likes you more as a friend as well."

"Okay, okay! Maybe there is something there. Why 'de big deal?"

"We have decided 'ta arranged a date fer yew two. No exceptions!"

"What?" Tough ask his cousin in shock and alarm. His cousin has arranged a date with him and Feathermay? "But Ah..."

"No buts." Applejack said with a smirk while winking an eye. "Yew loved this gal don't yew?"

"...more than anything."

"Then now is 'de time 'ta come out o' 'dat there hammock an' admit yer feelings. Yew will be having yer date at Feathermay's restaurant today; Perfect romantic place, if yew asked me."

Tough sigh a bit; Perhaps his cousin is right. If there's a way for him to confess his long-hiding feelings for Feathermay, perhaps now is the date to do so.

* * *

"You did what?" Feathermay ask, blushing more redder as her friends told her what she is going to be doing.

"We set you up on a date with Tough!" Plumsweet giggles happily. "Isn't that amazing?"

"But...I..."

"Come on, Feathermay, it's obvious to us that you love Tough Apple." Roseluck said while putting a hoof around her friend's shoulder. "You just need that extra push."

"Which is why we decided to arrange this get together for you," Flitterheart said gently. "No worries, we will be working so you will get some help if you need it."

"Oh, I...I don't know." Feathermay said with a sigh. "I mean, I feel something for him...but what if he doesn't?"

"Oh, don't worry yourself." Roseluck remarks with a giggle, "That song of his shows that he does love you. Come on! We can't let you hide these feelings any longer. Who knows how long Tough will be staying in Ponyville."

"Right, if you must tell him before he goes back to New Neighleans, now is the time to do so." Firecracker said sternly. "Now is the time."

Feathermay hesitates a bit, but knew her friends are right. She nods while saying, "Yeah, you ponies are right. My little Toughie-Woughie needs to know."

'"Toughie-Woughie'; A pet name, that's good." Cherry Pie said with a smile. "That proves you do love him, pet names shows it."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Silver Spoon looks concerned as a delivery pony delivers something right in front of Diamond Tiara's room, the filly signs the form. The pony remarks, "Okay, here you go...whatcha say this animal is for again?"

"Never you mind, here's your form and bits." Diamond snaps as she pays the right amount to the delivery pony after signing. "Just don't tell anypony that you send this to me, got it?"

The delivery pony nods. Once the delivery progress is done, he took his leave. The bully smirks as he goes over to a cage that was delivered. Silver Spoon asks, "You sure you want to do this? You know how unpredictable these things are."

"So am I. If anything, this also proves how unpredictable Tough Apple is as well." Diamond Tiara said as she opens the cage. "Okay, little guy. Want to have some fun?"

Inside the cage, two glowing eyes appear and chuckles wildly. He loves the sound of that.

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy; I cannot believe this!" Pinkie exclaims as she and her own group of friends are waiting outside the restaurant, "Tough is finally going to get the mare of his dreams."

"Yes, but shouldn't he be here by now?" Fluttershy ask, noticing that her unofficial big brother is nowhere in sight. "It's almost done."

"Tough is done getting ready, but he would be here." Applejack said with a smile. "We worked so hard 'ta make 'dis set-up date work an' by golly, our efforts will be paid off."

"It's like getting a date for egghead here." Rainbow commented. She notices Twilight looking down in sadness. "Err, what? Did I say something?"

"No, no...you're fine, just fine." Twilight said in sadness. Spike looks worried; she has been acting like this for years now. Unknown to him and the others, the filly is pining for a love lost long ago...

"Well, we're set." Cherry Pie said as she came out of the restaurant to her friends. "Feathermay is dressed; we reserved a table for her and Tough Apple. Now we need to bring the stallion."

"Oh, he should be here...I hope." Fluttershy said a bit nervously. Where is Tough?

* * *

Tough appears to be in his very best as he looks in a mirror back at the Apples' farm. The stallion wonders what he himself is going to say or do. Tough wants so much to be with this filly and...

"Nah, why should Ah be worried," Tough mumbles a bit while smiling in front of the mirror. "She would loved me as Ah am. Ah shouldn't worry none as long as Ah keep mah cool."

Unknown to Tough, something is peeking in through a window, a little small brown looking devil animal, chuckling sinisterly. This Equestrian Devil is about to cause trouble that could upset our improved stallion.

The Equestrian Devil opens the window and sneaks in. Tough hums while getting some spray for his mane, he wants to look nice for Feathermay.

The creature smirks as he got out a spider that has suction plastic legs and throws it onto Tough Apple's back neck.

Tough Apple feels something on his back neck and sees it. The stallion's eyes and screams in terror, running around crazy, trying to run, kick and scream while charging around, even to bash stuff to get the thing off (but since it's a rubber toy, it'll absorb the brutal damage and not be damaged.).

"Get it off me, get it off me!" Tough exclaims in terror.

The Equestrian Devil laughs madly as Tough finally got the spider off himself, seeing it as a fake. The stallion turns and saw the one responsible.

"Ay, whatcha doing in here? Git," Tough scowls as he throw a hoof at the Equestrian Devil who dodges it. The little guy goes around, knocking down a few of his stuff. "Ay!"

Tough growls, he is about to lose his cool, but stops.

"No, can't lose mah temper...mah friends wanted me 'ta do better," Tough mumbles to himself. If he loses his temper, his friends would be disappointed and Tough would be in big trouble. "Ah will just catch him, let him out an'..."

Suddenly, a snapping noise is heard, Tough turns and saw a shocking terrible sight: his banjo Joe being broken in half...by the Equestrian Devil!

Tough's eye twitch then his right one did...his true friend since New Neighleans...is snapped in front of him...by this little psycho!

"Joe...JOE! YEW LITTLE..." Tough snarled furiously. At this point, steam came out of his ears. "NO ONE DOES 'DAT 'TA JOE!"

The Equestrian Devil laughs as he fall down in laughter...but yelps as a gunshot hit the floor to him. The little creature yelps as Tough is now holding his 'pea-shooter', his Southern shotgun, in fury and in his mouth.

"NOW YEW WILL PAY!" Tough roars as he fires at the Equestrian Devil, blasting holes throughout the house.

The little creature jumps through the window and rush outside. So did Tough but he broken through the whole wall in the progress

"COME BACK HERE, AH WILL HUNT YEW DOWN LIKE A DOG!" Tough roars furiously as he pursues his prey to Ponyville.

* * *

At the restaurant, the ponies there are getting a bit anxious, checking their watches.

"Well, where is he?" Rainbow asks impatiently. "Tough should've been here by now!"

"Yeah, we arranged this for him and Feathermay to get together!" Roseluck exclaimed.

"Ponies, please," Feathermay said, blushing a bit. "I'm sure he is just late."

"Right, give Tough some break." Fluttershy said meekly. "He should be here...I hope."

"Right, come on, at least he isn't doing anything dangerous right now." Firecracker said thoughtfully.

* * *

Caramel, Lyra and Bon-Bon were talking when they heard gunshots. The three ponies look puzzled.

"What the...this isn't hunting season." Lyra said a bit concerned.

Suddenly the trio is surprised as they saw some creature being chased...by a cheesed off Tough!

"Tough Apple," Caramel, Lyra and Bon-Bon ask in surprise and alarm.

"AH KILL YEW!" Tough roars as he opens fire but miss, hitting too close near the trio.

The three ponies screamed as they dodged the bullet.

"What are you doing?" Bon-Bon ask Tough frantically as he rush by. But the stallion ignores her, chasing after the one creature that broke Joe.

"COME BACK HERE, YEW LITTLE RUNT!" Tough roars as he opens fire on the Equestrian Devil, destroying any stuff that got hit by the bullets.

The chase goes near the school as class is in session. At least it was until the gunshots disturb Cheerilee and the students.

"What's going on out there?" Cheerilee ask puzzled as she and the students, including the CMC, look outside.

"Oh, no; It's Cousin Tough Apple!" Apple Bloom cried in concern as she sees the purple stallion chasing the Equestrian Devil.

"What the hay is he doing?" Nyx ask in horror.

"AH AM GOING 'TA SHOOT YEW!" Tough roars as he opens fire on the Equestrian Devil, causing him to snap a rope of a swinging tire.

The Equestrian Devil got on the jungle gym, giving a raspberry to Tough. The stallion snarls as he rush at it, smashing the whole thing while trying to get his prey.

Tough ended up breaking the whole playground as he chases after the Equestrian Devil once more. Cheerilee and the students look stunned by this display.

"Our playground," Sweetie cried in horror.

"Oh, man!" Scootaloo groans a bit. "He is out of control!"

None of the ponies saw that one student wasn't upset and that's Diamond Tiara. Her plan is going swimmingly...

Tough chased after the Equestrian, firing off shots, causing ponies to scatter in a panic. One shot knocks down Daisy's stand while one blasts the sign for Sugarcube Corner.

"COME BACK!" Tough roared in fury at the Equestrian Angel who raspberry at him some more.

The Equestrian Devil jumps onto a table where Derpy and Time Turner are at, both of them gasps as Tough opens fire at it. All three abandons the table as it got blown up by the gunfire.

"HOLD STILL, YA VARMINT," Tough bellowed in rage as he keeps chasing the Devil.

* * *

At the restaurant, the gang decides to wait outside for Tough to show up.

"I'm starting to feel a bit disappointed by Tough." Rarity said with a frown. "He is overdue, not good for a date."

"Ah am sure Tough has his reason fer..." Applejack yelps as she saw some ponies rushing by in a panic. "What 'de hay?"

"Hey, Daisy, what's going on?" Twilight calls out to Daisy in alarm.

"Run for it! Tough is on a rampage and HE GOT A GUN!" Daisy screams as she rushes inside her home in a panic.

"What," Rainbow yelled in shock and horror.

"Oh, great; Mah cousin got his pea-shooter out!" Applejack groans. Feathermay looks stunned and horrified. What is Tough Apple doing?

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy whines as she and her friends rush to where the danger came from.

* * *

Most of Ponyville is a-wreck due to Tough's rampage and shooting, trying to get that thing. During this time, Big Macintosh was pulling a cart through town through a part not destroyed yet with Granny Smith in the front seat.

"Come on, Big Mac, we got to get this milk to the barn by nightfall." Granny Smith said to Big Macintosh with a nod.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said with a nod as he goes a bit faster.

Just then, the Equestrian Devil appears behind them, with Tough growling as he fires at it, almost hitting a wall.

"COME BACK HERE!" Tough roared furiously. The Equestrian Devil jumps onto the cart, laughing madly causing the mad stallion to fire at it some more.

"What the...?" Granny Smith yelps as one shot almost hit the cart. Turning, the old mare saw what's going on. "Tough! What the hay are you doing?"

"TRYIN' 'TA KILL 'DIS VARMINT FOR WHAT HE DID 'TA JOE, 'DAT'S WHAT!" Tough yelled.

Tough opens fire some more like mad. Some of the bullets make holes in the milk bottles, causing them to leak milk like mad as well.

Big Macintosh yelps as one shot almost got him. Granny Smith glares angrily. Enough is enough. She signals her grandson to stop before getting off the cart.

Tough rushes at his prey but yelps as he saw a glaring Granny Smith in his path, causing him to skid to a halt, stopping right in front of her.

"Tough Apple, you trigger happy lunatic of a relative, give me that gun!" Granny Smith exclaims furiously as she swipes the gun from Tough.

As the Mane Six and the lookalikes rush onto the scene, along with some ponies, frightened or no, Tough yelps as the old mare was aiming the gun at him. He protests, "Now, come on, Granny, come on; 'Dat thing is loaded!"

Granny Smith glares then fires...into the air various times, causing ponies, especially Fluttershy, to yelp or cover their ears from the noises.

Clicking noses came from the pea-shooter, signaling that the gun is now empty. Granny Smith tosses it to Tough Apple while snapping, "Now it isn't loaded!" The purple stallion grunted as the gun hits him.

"Dang nab it, Tough, what were yew doing?" Applejack growls to her cousin as she trots up to him.

"'Dat little pest broke Joe!" Tough Apple snaps as he points furiously at the Equestrian Devil, who raspberry him some more. "An' Ah aim 'ta break his little neck!

"Just look at what you did to Ponyville!" Rainbow screamed furiously as she points at the damage that Tough has done while trying to shoot the Equestrian Devil.

The CMC went through the crowd of ponies until they got a closer look at Tough Apple and Granny Smith, watching in concern.

Tough frowned but yelps as he finally saw what he himself has done, especially the terrified and upset looks on the ponies' face.

"Shucks, Ah didn't..." Tough begins to say but the stallion was cut off.

"He's a menace, look what he did!" A random stallion exclaims angrily.

"He almost shot a school full of foals!" Lily cry out in terror. Some of the Mane Six, Feathermay and the CMC are worried. The crowd who is now liking Tough are turning against him.

"But it wasn't..." Tough begins to say in concern.

"Honestly, what were you thinking?" Cherry Pie ask Tough furiously. "We got something good set up and you ruined it by acting like a ruffian!"

"Someone should chase you out of home, you hillbilly freak." Cherry Berry mumbles. Some of the ponies shoot out insults and remarks, getting Tough upset.

"GRRRRRR," Tough roars as he swipes at the mad crowd, making the ponies jump back with a gasp.

"Sweet trouble," Diamond remarked cruelly as she was watching this with an evil grin. Her plan is working.

Fluttershy is beginning to get scared, much to Tough's notice as he calms down, looking sad as he said, "Wait, hang on, Ah..."

"Just go home, Tough Apple!" Granny Smith snaps to Tough with a scoff. "I will talk to you when I get back."

Tough looks down in sadness, then begins to trot away. He may as well face faces. The stallion will always be a rampaging stallion with a bad temper. The ponies whose made bad remarks or got upset watch him go, as did the saddened Fluttershy and Feathermay.

"Cousin Tough Apple, don't go!" Apple Bloom cried in despair as she started to go after her cousin.

"Leave me alone...just...leave me alone," Tough said in sadness as he trots off, not wanting to talk to Apple Bloom, out of fear of losing his temper and scaring her as well.

"Tough Apple, come back!" Apple Bloom cried as tears started coming out of her eyes.

"It's too late, Apple Bloom." Diamond said evilly, "He's gone. Wherever do your loyalties lie, Blank Flank?"

"Shut yer pie hole or Ah will break it right off, Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom snaps furiously at Diamond Tiara.

"I'd like to see ya try it, Blank Flank!" Diamond snapped with an evil grin.

"Okay, okay, back to class, students." Cheerilee said with a sigh as she motions her students to head back to the schoolhouse.

"Show's over, everypony; Go back to whatever business you were doing." Rainbow said to the ponies as they disembark to go back to what lives that they still have.

"It's over, Blank Flanks! The monster is gone, and VICTORY IS MINE!" Diamond shouted, and then she started laughing evilly, "I WIN, I WIN, I WIN, I WIN, I WIN, I WIN; YEAH!"

"SHUUUT UUUUP!" Apple Bloom roared in rage as she charged towards the bully foal with tears of rage in her eyes, and then, shockingly, she pounced on her and started beating her up, "YEW DID 'DIS! YEW CAUSED 'IM 'TA LEAVE! 'DAT WAS NO ACCIDENT!"

"Okay, okay, stop 'dis! Enough!" Applejack exclaims as she pull Apple Bloom off of Diamond Tiara. "Apple Bloom, we will discuss 'dis later; Diamond, same 'ta you!"

* * *

Tough looks down in sadness as he returns to his room back at Sweet Apple Acres. The stallion looks up and saw the mess that he has made which is a preview of what Tough has done.

"Who was Ah thinking?" Tough ask in sadness. No pony would ever forgive him for what happened. And even then, what's going to stop the stallion from losing his temper? He is a ticking time bomb that could endanger every pony around himself...even Feathermay.

Tough sighs in sadness as he tore off his outfit, put his overalls back on and packed up what hasn't been broken yet, including the remains of Joe, his true friend and will always will be.

No pony will ever want to be his friend, not with a temper like his. Why does he even bother? Tough, once he's done, sighs in sadness as he leaves the room and head outside.

Tough shed tears as he walks away from Sweet Apple Acres, leaving hoof prints in the ground. May as well face it, no pony will ever want him around here...and the stallion doesn't want to go back to New Neighleans. No one would want him anyway.

"Only one thing left fer a monster like me," Tough mumbles in sadness. "Goodbye, Applejack, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, yew were 'de only family 'dat Ah connected with again...up 'ta now. Goodbye, Fluttershy. Yew are like 'de only little sister 'dat Ah never have. Goodbye Feathermay, mah..."

Tough sighs in sadness as he heads off to the only place where he himself truly belongs: the Everfree Forest, home of monsters, freaks, and the forgotten. The stallion disappears from sight...

Author's note  
Poor Tough; Diamond Tiara's plan has turned most ponies against him. Will the ponies find him and convince him? And of course, I will be using one of VISION-KING's earlier ideas as seen in the reviews for "Ben's First Day' (the Castle of Nightmare Moon as well as some big disaster and the sandworm one) in this one. Read, review and suggest.


	6. Chapter 6: Sandworms!

Author's note  
To answer your question, D.J. Scales, just read the previous MLP fics of mine and the chapters to help you out.

Guest, your idea is accepted.

VISION-KING, your ideas are about to be used.

Chapter 6: Sandworms!

"Can you believe him?" Cherry Pie asks in annoyance as the employees of the place work on getting the place opened the next day. "Rampaging through town like that, after what we got planned for him. It's a miracle he didn't tear this place apart."

"Come on, it isn't Tough's fault. He lost his temper." Firecracker said with a sigh as she put on her uniform. "That little pest that was bothering him..."

"Probably doesn't exist. He didn't have to act like a monster like that."

"Gotta agree with her," Roseluck said with a sigh. "He should've control that temper of his."

"Come on, maybe we should forgive him. After all, he was provoked." Plumsweet said as she brings out bags of some stuff into the kitchen. "Can someone give me a hoof with this?"

"Ick, what is it?" Flitterheart ask, gagging a bit by how smelly that the stuff inside the bags is, "Whatever's inside smells awful!"

"Smelly old cheese from Neighway! We can use this stuff to make fondue."

"Ugh, I bet." Firecracker scoffs a bit. Then she notices Feathermay working a bit slowly, while looking down. "Feathermay? What's wrong? Are you worried about Tough?"

"I'm fine, yeah, I'm fine." Feathermay said in sadness. "I just need to work, that's all; Nothing to worry about Tough."

Some ponies feel worries as Feathermay heads out to get more supplies into the kitchen. The confrontation of what happened earlier has made her feel down. For what has happened, Tough may be on his way out of Ponyville right now!

None of the ponies notice that the smell of the cheese is travelling out a nearby window...

* * *

The desert is a while away from Ponyville. Nothing great or interesting as it is a wasteland. And yet, a big smell travels over this wasteland.

It attracts a big predator as something leaps out of the sand while roaring. Something smell is attached it and it is very hungry. Enough to destroy anyone in his way!

* * *

Spike came out from the kitchen area with Nyx, and then they found Twilight using her magic to skim through some floating books like mad.

"Hey Twilight, what'cha doing?" Spike asked puzzled in seeing the unicorn studying her books

"Trying to find an answer to a puzzle from yesterday's disturbance," Twilight Sparkle answered off the baby dragon's question with her own.

"Well that's easy, Tough Apple went ballistic." Spike responded off in clearly reminding Twilight on what happened to them.

"But Spike, you should know that Tough Apple isn't all bad." Nyx pleaded with sorrow and sad eyes in knowing Tough Apple was not truly bad as others see him to be.

Spike sigh, "Yeah. But what should happen if somepony got hurt? What if YOU got hurt?"

Nyx, shocked, ask, "You care that much about me? I always thought you were jealous of me."

"Nyx, I want ya to look at me." Spike puts one arm around Nyx as he continues, "I would never be jealous of you. You're like the little sister I never had and if anything happened, I'd go nuts."

Nyx, touched, said, "Thank you, Spike...Big Bro." She nuzzles Spike. "But I still wish Tough Apple would come back."

"I know, but after today, I doubt anypony will..." Spike shrugs his shoulders down in feeling that there's no hope left until...

"Found it!" Twilight Sparkle cut off the chatter with finding something in one book.

"Found what?" Spike & Nyx responded in confusion to what this pony gone and done.

"What Tough Apple said was the creature that he was chasing! Look..." Twilight stated from using her magic to levitate one book she had to show something. "It's known as the Equestrian Devil." The image from the open book showed something with brown fur, devil horns, red eyes and dark claws, along with spots, & it seemed to strike the same creature Tough Apple had hard times with.

"Um, 'scuse me," Spike responded a little lost, what was Twilight on here?

"They have blue fur, devil horns, red eyes and dark claws, along with spots, its height is small like a Gremlin, its weight is the same as a baby dragon and his feet are like talons, but that's not all. It turns out that in other facts about them, they've been know as Equestrian Devils because they are little devils that cause mischief." Twilight explained out all her knowledge facts in understanding what they are dealing with here.

"Like when Tough Apple said one broke Joe, his favorite Banjo that he feels is his closest friend?" Nyx pointed out a fact that maybe when Tough said his banjo got broke; it was that thing's mischief behavior trying to tick the pony off.

"Right, these creatures love to play tricks, and don't care if it causes harm to others. They are said to be sneaky, treacherous, and act childish in front of others while sometimes getting other folks in trouble with pranks." Twilight Sparkle explained with a serious face in knowing that these little 'Equestrian Devils' are no laughing matter.

"Then that means, it's those things fault that they sick Tough Apple's loose temper on Ponyville! Man, that's kinda harsh and mean when you think about it. At least Pinkie Pie's pranks are funny and harmless and don't hurt others feelings!" Spike exclaimed out in shock and disgust in knowing these creatures are kinda like evil version prank Pinkie Pies, the folks have been blaming the wrong person of the wreckage to Ponyville and fell for it.

"We have to let the others know, right away! Come on!" Twilight issued while using her magic to leviate Spike and Nyx on her back after setting a sack on her flank side to hold her evidence book in. Then the three rush off, they have to let the other ponies know of Tough Apple's setup act and of his innocence before the damage becomes permanent.

* * *

After Apple Bloom got home from school, Applejack mumbles, "Can't believe yew went an' picked a fight wit' Diamond Tiara yesterday. What gives?"

"Ah am saying 'dat Diamond Tiara set Cousin Tough Apple up!" Apple Bloom pleads to her cousin. "She wanted payback fer what our cousin did 'ta her an' Silver Spoon before and send that devil thing."

"'Dat's fer us 'ta determine once we find 'dat cousin o' ours! We haven't seen him since yesterday!"

"Cousin Tough Apple!" Granny Smith snaps as she goes up to the door to Tough Apple's room and open it. "We want a..." The old mare notices that the cousin is nowhere in sight. "What the Sam Hill? He ain't here."

"Nnope," Big Macintosh said in concern as he peeks in. "Looks like Tough Apple didn't come back yesterday or something...most of his things are gone."

"Oh no," Apple Bloom said in sadness as she and Applejack are the last to came in. "He must've left town..."

"After his behavior, no surprise there."

Applejack peeks out the broken wall and saw her friends rushing towards the farmhouse. She asks, "Is 'dat our friends coming?"

The Apples leave the farm house as the rest of the Mane Six, along with Nyx, Spike, Sweetie and Scootaloo rush to the place. Pinkie exclaims, "Applejack, AJ, anypony else! Where's Tough Apple?"

"He done left town. Don't blame him."

"Wait! Listen, we got some information!" Rarity exclaims in concern to the Apples. "It seems that Tough Apple was set up."

"What?" Applejack asks while blinking her eyes.

"Yes, here!" Twilight exclaims as she uses her magic to take the evidence book out of her bag, showing it to the Apples.

"Well, what do you know," Big Macintosh exclaims in surprise. "That there little fellow really did cause Tough to blow his stack!"

"Right, and he causes the ponies and some of us to blame Tough unjustly for the rampage! We got to find him and bring Tough back!"

"That still doesn't explain how that Equestrian Devil ended up here in Ponyville in the first place." Scootaloo said in concern.

"Ah told yew, it was Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom insists to the ponies and dragon. "She set 'dat little fella after Tough 'ta git him upset!"

"We can't do anything without proof." Rainbow said with a sigh. "So..."

"Excuse me?" A delivery pony, the same one who delivered the Equestrian Devil to Diamond Tiara earlier, spoke up as he arrives. "Miss Applejack, I brought the chickens you ordered. I need you to sign for them."

"Right, no problem; Hang on." Applejack said as she took the pen from the delivery pony, signing for the details. The newcomer notices the book opening up to the Equestrian Devil.

"Hey, you know, that creature looks like the same one I delivered yesterday, I..." The pony yelps as he saw the others looking at him. "Oops. Uh, ignore that."

"Sir, did you know anything about what happened earlier?" Spike asks the delivery pony sternly.

"Sorry, I am not allowed to tell anypony about what I sold, even when I am paid to."

"Someone ordered the Equestrian Devil from you and you know a thing about it!" Nyx snaps to the delivery pony suspiciously.

"Forget it, not a chance!" The delivery pony snaps in defiance. "There's no way..."

"Listen, mister," Fluttershy snaps as she got into the delivery pony's face, scaring him big time. "A good pony has been wrongfully accused of causing a rampage because of that thing and you know who brought it! That pony is like a big brother to me so when he's upset, I'm upset! You, mister, tell us who brought the thing right now or you're in big, BIG TROUBLE!" The Pegasus exclaims as she gave him the Stare, something that the mare doesn't want to do on ponies.

"Gah; Okay, okay; it was Filthy Rich's daughter Diamond Tiara! She won't tell me why she brought it, only the filly paid me to keep quiet! Please, stop, enough!"

"Okay, Fluttershy, okay, you can stop now." Twilight said to Fluttershy making her stop the Stare on the delivery pony who is on the ground, shivering.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You see, this is why I don't like using the Stare on ponies." Fluttershy explains to Twilight meekly. "It has unpredicted side effects."

"Yew see? Ah was right!" Apple Bloom exclaims to her family in concern.

"Whoa, we got to get to him!" Big Macintosh exclaims in concern. "But I reckon he is on the train by now."

"Reckon again!" Sweetie yelps as she saw hoof prints in the ground. "Are those hoof prints his?"

"Those are his hoof prints all right." Applejack said recognizing the hoof prints. She and the others follow them carefully. "An' they lead up 'ta..."

"The Everfree Forest," The ponies gasp in horror as they saw that the trail leads up to the Everfree Forest.

"Oh, we got to find him, please!" Apple Bloom pleads to her sister and her friends. "He could get lost in there for days or who knows what else?"

"And we will." Twilight said in determination. "Girls, Big Mac, Spike, we're heading into the Everfree Forest after him. Nyx, you and your friends stay with Granny Smith. The Everfree Forest itself is not a place to get lost in."

The ponies agree as they split into two groups with the Mane Six, Big Macintosh and Spike heading into the Everfree Forest after Tough Apple, the rest stayed behind. Hopefully they can find the sadden stallion before he gets hurt.

* * *

Tough mumbles a bit, wondering how far he has went in this forest. It's dark and hard to get lost in and the stallion was here for one night so far. Suddenly, the pony fell into some sort of hole, he screams as he himself finds himself teleported.

"WHOA!" Tough exclaims before landing somewhere. The pony got up and finds himself in front of some sort of ruined castle. Unknown to him, this was the Castle of Nightmare Moon, which has been teleported here since the incidents with Nyx/Nightmare Moon somehow, "Hmmm."

Tough enters the castle, the place looks abandoned...but perhaps it's for the best. No pony would find him here, an outcast to be forgotten forever...

Tough Apple sigh, "Nopony's gonna miss me."

"You took the words out of my mouth, filth." A voice remarks in amusement.

"What Da-Who's there?"

"Sorry, could you try and speak a little more-oh, I don't know, English, please? Or is that too much for your brain to take in, Toughie?"

Tough growls angrily as he demands, "Where are yew? Show yerself!"

"Sorry, this is for smart folks. The auctions for Village Idiot are a few castles away! Ha ha ha," The voice taunts Tough, making him more mad. "Sorry, I think it's safe to say that you aren't wanted here."

"Oh, Ah ain't wanted here? 'Dis place is supposed 'ta be abandoned fer what Ah saw."

"Sorry, speak up loudly. I can't understand stupid!"

Tough growls furiously but instead of charging, he storms out the castle, snapping, "Forget 'dis! Ah ain't going 'ta be taunted into losing mah temper! Ah'm getting out o' here!"

Tough yelps as a familiar portal appears, he fell into it and getting send back to the Everfree Forest. Once the stallion is gone, a hooded figure appears.

"Heh, good; I have to do whatever it takes to get rid of him." The hooded figure said sinisterly. "I can't let one pony get in the way of my conquest for the Brotherhood of Tadaka. So say I..."

* * *

The ponies are recovering from Tough's rampage before, rebuilding again as some of them continue their normal lives, not expecting anything.

But then, the ground begins to shake as Caramel groans, "Oh what? Is Tough losing his cool again?"

"I have enough of this!" Golden Harvest snaps angrily. "Who wants to complain to the Apples?"

Suddenly the ponies yelp as something came out of the ground, roaring like mad, a huge sandy like worm!

"Apparently, no pony," Caramel screams as the ponies run off while the sandworm begins its attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, Tough Apple, recovered from his incident in the castle after ending up back here, was trailing down a path without a care in the world. He lost not only a home, but friends and family. And because of his temper, sure he got angry from what happened when Joe got broken and someone laughed about it in his face, the stallion shoulda known better...He had it all, the ponies were starting to like him, his family starting to open up to realize there was something to help bring him into a bright happier life, and with friends...now it's all downhill.

"Hugh, guess 'dis place better get use 'ta a new monster joining 'de mix. Tough Apple, 'de rouge loose temper beast," Tough Apple muttered under his sad breath in addressing himself. "Cause nopony wants a monster." The stallion muffled out in sorrow, knowing this is where he belongs.

"And who's to say if you are a monster or not?" Spoke a female voice shrouded in riddles and mystery.

"Shoot, 'dat's easy, cause..." Just then, the stallion froze in that spot, looking confused. "Wha! Wait a second! Either Ah'm losin' it or 'diis forest is haunted!" Tough Apple exclaimed in not figuring out how someone talked to him out of nowhere unless this place is haunted or it's his mind playing tricks.

"It is neither the answer, which you seek." Soon something approached from under the dark shade of the trees and out came the zebra of mystery, Zecora.

"Gaaaugh," Tough Apple yelped back in fear, who was this person and why all the stealth.

"But assurance in doubt, I can most certainly aid." Zecora stated to point in a humble manner, that she means no harm.

"Wha da blue-nose blazes are yew suppose to be?" Tough Apple asked in never seeing her before, but then again, this be the first he came to this creepy place from what others said.

"My name is Zecora, a semen of mystery and one that has gone and experience...the road you take." Zecora spoke in riddles in addressing herself to Tough Apple in knowing who she was.

"Come again? Ugh, Zecora, right? Ah'm not sure Ah follow them riddles o' yer spouting at?" Tough Apple asked looking a little lost and puzzled as he didn't understand that at all.

"In the past, the ponies feared my presence and hid, so I lived a lonely life here in my hut." Zecora spoke to walk around Tough Apple as he looked to the mare with curiosity in hearing her strange tale similar to his own. "But soon, a lesson learned from where not every appearance, means you figured out a creature on the inside." Zecora stood in front of Tough Apple in motioning a fact about understanding something.

"Um, 'de inside," Tough Apple responded still lost but this person must have an answer there.

"Like myself, you feel loneliness, a trouble past that haunts you from rise to dawn. It has clearly shaped you into something to which you respond to. However, inside is a crying heart that yearns for things left out of reach." Zecora explained out something that were of a deep riddle of mystery as the stallion tried following them as best he can until he slowly was starting to understand a little.

"You mean like...family...friends...an, love?" Tough Apple responded with a pat on his chest where his heart is supposed to be.

"Yes indeed, all seem lost until a fateful encounter where you met a pony that showed kindness to you." Zecora smiled and tap where Tough had his hoof in mentioning something that brought news into his light.

"Fluttershy," Tough Apple responded, how could he forget the mare that first saw and tried to help him like a little sister sibling he never had.

"Yes, and through her efforts, helped reshape you to bring the inside out for others to see. And through there, others seen a better side of you, they never imagine." Zecora nods to smile in seeing that Tough Apple was starting to get the picture now.

"Well it's gone now, Ah blew it." Tough Apple frowns and dropped his hoof off his chest, looked away in sorrow in knowing what he did ruined his life again.

"Tell me; have you've made mistakes in your times of passing?" Zecora spoke from raising an eye in asking this question to the stallion.

"Shoot, Ah done mosta made a tone o' them." Tough Apple remote off in feeling that's something he's done a lot of and never kept track til now.

"But did you learn from those mistakes?" Zecora spoke with a more deeper mystery in asking of a lesson learned.

"Learn fro' them?" Tough Apple raised his eyes at Zecora, puzzled what she meant by that.

"Mistakes are nothing to fear or be ashamed of; they are simple lessons in life." Zecora nods in expressing wisdom about the truth in making mistakes. "A simple lesson learn can tell you things & remember, but to learn from mistakes can guide your path anew." This wise advice made Tough see something he's never picture, learning from mistakes can help a person. "It was only through being in Ponyville that you began to learn and through there look back at mistakes of the past, to teach you of today's present." Zecora finished in stating that to this day, Tough Apple had never look back at his own mistakes until now when he's learned to be better and seeing what was right and wrong now.

"Well gosh, Ah never figure 'dat...Then, yeu think it's not too late?" Tough Apple rubbed the back of his neck in surprise and asked if by chance that it's not too late for him.

"It is never too little or too late to start anew." Zecora shook her head in signaling that there is still plenty of time for Tough. "I would have been here and been known to fear by others if not for a little filly's eyes that saw the truth. I believe you know her, Apple Bloom." She mentioned off something to which really caught Tough's attention in knowing who helped this zebra out.

"Mah cousin; She helped ya?" Tough Apple asked in disbelief, Apple Bloom helped others see that Zecora was not a monster as others once believed? Could maybe, just maybe, that could be done for him too?

"Yes, and from seeing your Cutie Mark, you are related to the Apples, but the mark seems... warped of your true inner talent that was made...twisted." Zecora nods while motioning something odd about Tough Apple's Cutie Mark, a rotten apple was on his flank & something of it seemed off of it's appearance.

"Wha'cha saying, mah Cutie Mark ain't supposed 'ta be what mah special talent is? Then what is..." Tough Apple asked in really being confused, was Zecora saying that the symbol of his Cutie Mark was never of who he's supposed to be, then what does it mean, he needs answer, but...

"Booommm..." Then suddenly, there was a loud sound that disturbed the forest as the noise was coming from Ponyville where there was some smoke in the air. And by the sounds of it, that was only a tiny example in what's actually going on right now.

"Holly smoke, what 'de hay was 'dat?" Tough Apple yelped out surprised as it looks like something's going on back home.

"It came from Ponyville, some mischief has fallen there. And if nothing is done, many may get. Or worst..." Zecora motioned with a serious expression, seeing & sensing something terrible was coming to the village.

"Worst," Tough Apple shouted in horror, anything worst then being hurt, well...he didn't wanna imagine it. "Ahh dog-gone it, what am Ah doin' loftin' around? Ah got 'ta git back an' help?" The stallion snapped before looking up in the direction of Ponyville, feeling he has to get back.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Zecora asked in giving the stallion a choice question, will he go back & possibly lose more trust by recklessness even if he does try to help by doing what's right or leave this as he was not going to return?

"Shot, like Ah's got a choice?" Tough Apple replied off with a smile on his face that was a sign Zecora smiled to. The stallion choose to return and help fix the damage, even help in any way possible, that's showing his true self.

"Then let me hold your things, and be assured, I shall return them when we meet, and by then...what was broken bonds shall be fixed anew." Zecora asked from taking off the stuff the stallion packed and was gonna leave with including the broken banjo; Joe.

"Don't know what 'dat means, but okay." Tough Apple responded unsure, but shrugs it off as he was now running off...back to Ponyville.

"By broken bonds, I did mean the citizens, but also...of one's personal attachments." Zecora spoke off to herself as she lay Tough's stuff on the ground and took out from her sack a special potion to sprinkle it across Joe the banjo. It looks like Zecora meant more than one thing for Tough Apple, but that'll come to pass later.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, all the ponies are running around, screaming and panicking as the sandworm was making its rampage.

"The horror, the horror," Daisy screamed in terror.

"Someone call the Royal Guard or those Mane Six ponies!" Golden Harvest calls out frantically.

"Where are those ponies anyway?" Time Turner ask frantically, dodging the sand worm as it went through.

* * *

"Geez, it must be so difficult to find one big pony in this place." Spike groans as he, the Mane Six and Big Macintosh trots through the forest. "He definitely didn't want to be found."

"We got to find Tough Apple, please?" Fluttershy pleads to her friends in sadness.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, we'll find him." Twilight assured the yellow-and-pink Pegasus pony.

"Hey, are we having a barbecue in Ponyville?" Pinkie asks as she turns to a direction.

"No, why," Applejack ask Pinkie puzzled.

"Oh, because I saw smoke coming from over there," Pinkie said happily as she points to some smoke which can be seen in the sky that is coming from Ponyville.

"Smoke," Twilight gasped in shock as she looked towards Ponyville.

A loud roar is heard, making Big Macintosh pauses as he exclaims, "Well, shoot me down! That sounds like a sandworm to me!"

"A sandworm," Rainbow exclaims in shock and alarm. "Oh man, we gotta get back."

"But what about Tough?" Spike asks in worry. "We still need to look for him."

"I'm sorry, but home will have to come first. We will look for him once this crisis is taken care of." Twilight said in regret. She doesn't want to abandon the search for Tough but Ponyville's safely is at risk.

Twilight uses her teleportation to teleport herself and her group out of the forest, right into the center of Ponyville.

"Okay, where's the fire?" Rainbow demands more she asked.

"WE GOT A SANDWORM!" Cherry Berry screams as she rushes on by.

"Eeyup, I was right." Big Macintosh said in concern.

"But 'dis doesn't make sense, what 'de hay is a sandworm doing in Ponyville?" Applejack ask in alarm as an explosion is heard. "It's too far from 'de desert!"

"Well, we got to get that thing out of Ponyville before somepony gets hurt." Twilight exclaims quickly. "Big Mac, head back to Sweet Apple Acres, make sure that Granny Smith and the fillies are warned about this."

"Got it!" Big Mac said with a nod before he ran off towards Sweet Apple Acres to warn Granny Smith and the fillies.

"Rainbow, you, Spike, Applejack and I will find the sandworm." Twilight said quickly to the next ones in her group.

"Right," Rainbow nodded.

"Pinkie, you, Fluttershy and Rarity find that Equestrian Devil; It couldn't have gone far! Capture it and make sure the thing is tied up tight." Twilight said sternly. "We got to help our fellow ponies realize that it wasn't truly Tough's fault for his rampage yesterday."

"Roger!" Pinkie saluted before she zipped off with Fluttershy and Rarity following to find the Equestrian Devil.

"Okay, does anyone have any questions?" Twilight ask the ones still around in determination.

"Ah got one. Why is it yew ran into 'de library whenever we tried suggesting a date fer yew?" Applejack asks Twilight curiously.

"I rather not talk about it. Now is not the time, never. Deal with sandworm, yes, let's deal with sandworm." Twilight said, eye's twitching as she heads on, much to the concern of the others.

"That egghead definitely needs to find a colt of her own." Rainbow said as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Never mind that, come on!" Spike said as he ran after Twilight with Rainbow and Applejack following suit.

* * *

"Pinkie Pie, mind telling me what's the pie's for?" Rarity asks Pinkie as she, Fluttershy and Rarity brought in some pie and some nets while tracking the Equestrian Devil down.

"Simple! Everyone loves pie! So I figure this Equestrian Devil loves it too!" Pinkie explains to Rarity happily.

"Yes, but what if this guy doesn't eat pie?" Fluttershy ask Pinkie meekly.

"Oh relax, Fluttershy. We just need to find this guy." Pinkie said with a smile.

"But how will we know what this little thing looks like?" Rarity asks Pinkie impatiently.

"Easy! It's gnawing on your mane right now!" Pinkie exclaims to Rarity with a silly grin.

The white pony looked on her mane and screamed in fright upon seeing the Equestrian Devil, which was indeed gnawing on her mane.

"Get it off, get it off!" Rarity screams frantically. Fluttershy yelps as she throws a net at the devil but misses and catch Rarity by mistake, "Fluttershy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Fluttershy exclaims as the Equestrian Devil jumps on the rooftop throwing raspberry and slapping his rear. "Oh, now that isn't nice."

"Got it," Pinkie exclaims as she fires a pie, but misfires and hit Rarity in the face. "Oopsie."

"Oh, it is on!" Rarity snaps as she uses her magic to throw stuff at the Equestrian Devil who dodges and miss each one. "Hold still!"

The Equestrian Devil says something in its own tongue, Pinkie said in worry, "Whatever he say, I don't think it's polite."

"Don't let it get away!" Fluttershy cried.

The little guy ran off with the ponies on its tail. They got to get him in hopes to help Tough.

* * *

Twilight's group rushes into the scene of the danger, seeing the sandworm in general roaring as he trash the town.

"Okay, anyone got any idea on how 'ta deal wit' 'dis here thing?" Applejack asks her friends in concern.

"Whoa! That guy is huge!" Spike exclaims with a yelp. "It will take a lot of magic to put him down!"

"Luckily for me, he goes down in a few hits." Rainbow snaps as she flies at the sandworm and hits it in the head, only for the thing to knock her down. "Ouch! Then again."

"All righty, let's round 'dis here fellow up!" Applejack cheers as she got some rope and swings a lasso onto the big fellow. "Giddyup!"

Applejack cheers loudly as she swung herself, Twilight and Spike right on its back. The sandworm roars as it moves on with three riders.

"YEEHAW," Applejack cheers wildly. "Ride 'em, little sand doggy!"

"Okay, think you can steer this guy away from Ponyville?" Twilight ask Applejack hopefully.

"Don't ya worry, Twi, Ah'll lure 'im away!" Applejack assured the purple unicorn.

"Whoa!" Spike yelps as the sandworm bounces up and down. "Have you even steered this big guy before?"

"Nnope, but how hard is it fer me 'ta try?" Applejack assures Spike with a chuckle.

"Never say that, never say that at all!" Spike cringes as he held onto Twilight's back.

"Hey, ponies; wait up!" Rainbow exclaims as she flies after her friends on the sandworm's back. "Don't keep me out of this!"

* * *

"Oh, little devil darling." Rarity said as she and her group heads up to the little critter sitting on top of Sugarcube Corner, "Mind coming down here? I got a treat for..."

The Equestrian Devil throws a tomato right at Rarity, hitting her in the face then raspberry at her.

"Okay, Fluttershy. This little guy needs some manners. Mind using your Stare on him?" Rarity asks Fluttershy sternly.

"But I only use that if I get riled up." Fluttershy said meekly. "Besides, Pinkie Pie..."

"Is right here," Pinkie exclaims as she appears near the Equestrian Devil causing it to yelp. "So you like to make pranks, eh? So can I; Look down!"

The little devil looks down and saw him sliding down the roof on jellybean. The Equestrian Devil yelps as he lands on the ground below.

"Yay; we got him!" Pinkie cheers as she jumps at...nothing. The Equestrian Devil lands on Rarity instead, knocking both to the ground. "Hey, where did he go?"

As if to answer Pinkie's question, a huge pot lands on her and Rarity, getting them stuck in the opening. The Equestrian Devil laughs madly as he hits the pot with the spoon hard, shaking the two mares up.

Seeing this got Fluttershy angry. She does not like how her friends are being treated like that one bit.

"Ouch, ouch; what is with those noises?" Rarity screams from inside the pot as the noises rang in her ears.

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU! THERE'S NOISES IN MY EARS!" Pinkie calls out to Rarity. The Equestrian Devil laughs madly, not caring if he's going to make the ponies go deaf.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fluttershy roars furiously as she flew at the Equestrian Devil, making him yelp as he stops what he's doing. The little guy find himself falling to the ground as the Pegasus pony, "Listen, little mister, just because you look like a devil, like to cause mischief and do mean stuff, doesn't mean you can do that to my friends! And I don't approve of what you did to Tough Apple earlier! Now you stop what you're doing right now and come with us to apologize for what you did!" Fluttershy gave him the Stare once more. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MISTER?.!"

The Equestrian Devil trembles in fear as he nods, obviously giving up; Rarity uses her magic to get the pot off her head while saying (as she is clearing out the noises in her ears), "Well, nice job, Fluttershy."

"Oh, well, he just needs to know how not to make mischief and harm to innocent ponies." Fluttershy said meekly to Rarity, calming down.

"WHAT?" Pinkie calls out to Fluttershy. The ringing is still in her ears, apparently.

"Never mind, let's tie him up and bring him back to Twilight." Rarity said as she got some rope to tie up the Equestrian Devil with. "Maybe now, we can clear Tough's name."

"WHAT?" Pinkie calls out to Rarity, repeating herself once more.

* * *

Twilight's group continues their riding, but apparently, it came to an end when the sandworm hits a bump, knocking them off.

"Ouch!" Rainbow groans as she hits the ground with her friends. "Well, fun while it lasted. Where the hay...?"

"Look out!" Spike screams as a building fell towards them. The thing lands around the four trapping them inside.

Twilight peeks out through a hole in the building, groaning, "Oh no, where could that thing be?"

"He's heading out 'ta 'de field!" Applejack exclaims in alarm. "Rainbow, can yew fly us out o' here?"

"Yeah, problem," Rainbow said dryly. Sure enough, the others saw that one of her wings is pinned down by a part of the building.

"Oh, no; your wing," Twilight cried in concern.

"Thanks for noticing. Now, minding using your magic to get this off?" Rainbow asks Twilight who nods and groans a bit while trying to lift the heavy object off.

"Sorry, this could take a while." Twilight mumbles a bit, trying her hardest to free Rainbow as fast as she could.

"Why not just teleport us out of here," Spike ask Twilight dryly. The purple unicorn blinks a bit.

"Oh, right, thanks for telling me that, Spike." Twilight said sheepishly as she uses her magic to teleport herself, Applejack, Rainbow and Spike out of the building. The unicorn groans a bit. "Man, that last teleportation took a bit out of me. I need some rest to recover."

"At least my wing is freed." Rainbow said as she checks her own wing out. "Now where is that sand breathing slime ball?"

"Oh...just follow the trail." Twilight said as she saw a trail made by the sandworm that is heading into the field.

"Good eye, Twilight. Come on!" Applejack said as she and the others start following the trail.

* * *

In the field, the twins Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are in the center of a field...and are in danger as the sandworm is heading out at them fast. The father & mother scream out in horror that their foals are in trouble, with the mother fainting & the father catching her. It doesn't look like the group with Rainbow Dash will get there in time.

The sandworm roared as he head at the two foals...when a familiar stallion jumps in and attack, wrestling the sandworm.

Twilight's group shows up and gasps, "Tough Apple!"

"Heehaw! Time 'ta wrestle!" Tough laugh as he wrestles with the giant sandworm.

The battle got too close to the foals, but luckily, Rainbow speeds in and pulls Pound and Pumpkin Cake to safety in time.

"Gotcha, foalies," Rainbow laughed in determination.

"Good work, Rainbow!" Applejack cheers on as Tough kept on wrestling the sandworm. "Keep it up, Tough, until we done figure out how 'ta git rid o' it!"

"Y'all can count on me, cuz!" Tough shouted confidently as he wrestled the sandworm.

The sandworm roars as it is being forced right into a China Shop, crashing right into it. The ponies and dragon saw the two wrestle in there.

Spike comments, "I've heard of a bull in a China Shop, but seeing this is just ridiculous."

* * *

The Mane Six lookalikes' restaurant isn't getting much business today. They don't understand it.

"I don't understand what's going on today." Firecracker said with a sigh. "We should be filled with customers by now."

An explosion occurs, much to the lookalikes' notice. Flitterheart ask in surprise, "What is that?"

Suddenly the sandworm appears, with Tough wrestling him. Most of the lookalikes gasps, "Tough!"

"Toughie," Feathermay ask with a whisper of concern.

"What is he doing now? Haven't he caused enough trouble for one day?" Cherry Pie ask, a bit annoyed by what appears to be Tough's latest rampage.

"Wait!" Twilight exclaims as she and her group rush up. "Tough isn't the problem. It's the sandworm he's saving Ponyville from!"

"What?" The lookalikes, especially Feathermay, ask in surprise and disbelief.

"But why would he come back after what happened before," Plumsweet ask in concern and surprise.

"Guess what, Twi!" Pinkie exclaims as she, Rarity and Fluttershy arrives with a tied up Equestrian Devil, still shivering from the Stare. "We caught the Equestrian Devil!"

"Great work, girls!" Twilight said with a smile.

"This thing was causing mischief throughout Ponyville and made Tough lose his temper. What's more, it was Diamond Tiara who set Tough up to get into trouble in the first place." Fluttershy explains to the Mane Six lookalikes.

That caused the six Ponyville newcomers to gasp in shock. That's the real source of what happened earlier today?.!

"Oh no; I think we made a terrible mistake." Cherry Pie said in regret.

"Oh, Toughie," Feathermay said with a shake of her head. "But how will we..."

Suddenly Tough landed on the ground, getting up. Despite going through such overwhelming dangers, he appears hurt and breathing heavy. The sandworm has crushed him, dig through the ground and smash at everything on site until the stallion couldn't last a moment longer.

"Ah think ah done got him." Tough groans then he pass out, falling to the ground.

"Toughie," Feathermay exclaims as she flies over to Tough. "He's unconscious!"

"And we're dead!" Spike yelps as the sandworm is getting ticked off. "Oh man, how can we stop it now? We need some sort of new tactic. But what could it be? What brought the sandworm here?"

"Eeeew! What is that awful smell?" Rarity yelps in alarm as she smells something in the air. The other ponies and dragon smell it as well; some of them gag a bit. "Oh, it smells even worse than skunks, no offense to the skunks of course!"

"Oh, that's just the Neighweigan Cheese in the restaurant that we just brought." Plumsweet explains as she points to the smell coming from the kitchen via the kitchen. "Come to think of it, I think the stuff has gone expired and moldy."

"'Expired and...' Yes, of course, that's it!" Twilight gasps in realization. "Don't you see? It's the expired and moldy cheese which is the reason why the sandworm is here! Those creatures love disgusting food! It came to Ponyville because the reeky stuff attracted the sandworm here and it attracted it here!"

The sandworm growls as he came to the restaurant. Twilight is rightl the cheese is luring it there. Firecracker exclaims, "Of course! We should've known!"

Rainbow Dash makes a calm remark to her friends, "Here's an idea...SOMEONE GET RID OF THAT CHEESE!"

Rarity remark, while she held her nose of the stench, "Yes, the sooner the better; Peeyuu!"

"I will handle it!" Pinkie exclaims as she rush in, returning with her party cannon, stuffed with the bad rotting food. She aims it somewhere where no pony will be around to launch the stuff & get rid of the Sand Worm all in one swoop, "FIRE!"

Pinkie quickly opens fire, sending the bad rooting food sailing away. The smell kept attracting the sandworm as it growls and quickly moves away from the restaurant and Ponyville, leaving the town.

"Phew, you did it, Pinkie." Twilight said in relief as the other ponies smile a bit. "With how fast you launch, that sandworm will be away from here for a long long time."

"Yeah...next time, let's just order normal farm cheese." Roseluck mumbles a bit as her co-workers/friends agree with her. That Neighway cheese almost killed them all. Next time, farm cheese is the way to go.

"Well, the sandworm is gone; the Equestrian Devil is captured...that leaves only one thing left." Spike said to the ponies with a nod.

The mares nod as they look at the unconscious Tough. Only one thing left to do: convince Tough to stay and how the ponies now realize that he isn't a bad stallion after all.

Author's note  
The danger is taken care of but that still leaves one problem left to take care of: how to convince Tough to stay in Ponyville for good. The final chapter is coming so read, review and suggest.


	7. Chapter 7: Story's End

Author's note  
Here we are, folks, the final chapter of this fic. Once it's done, then I can finally get to the next one in line.

SpaceRat, read billy arratoon's reviews of my fics to know why; Also, the Equestrian Devil's fate will be decided.

Billy Arratoon, Rainbow Factory was already made and even so, I am never EVER going never that horrible fest if you pay me.

Annon, VISION-KING's OC will appear in the fic mentioned.

Chapter 7: Story's End

Tough woke up in his bed back home. The stallion groans a bit, finding himself in damages. How long was he out? The last thing Tough remembers, he was knocked out by that sandworm...

But is Ponyville still standing; Tough glances through the hole in the wall that he made chasing the Equestrian Devil. Well, the town is still around...but perhaps now is the time for him not to. Tough is not sure if the folks would accept him anymore...

Tough groans a bit as he got out of bed and head downstairs. He heads outside, hoping that his family...

"SURPRISE," Many voices calls out, making Tough almost fall right to his flank; The pony looks confused as he saw a party happening outside...with a banner that say 'Thank You Tough!'

"What 'de hay?" Tough ask in startle and alarm. "What's de occasion? What..."

"Do you like it?" Pinkie giggles playfully as she and her friends, as well as the Mane Six lookalikes, came over. "It's our 'Thanks for helping Ponyville and we're Sorry party'. You were out for 3 days so we made this in no time!"

"Wait, Ah was out fer 3 days? But what happened 'ta Ponyville? An' de sandworm?"

"Oh, Pinkie Pie got rid of the sandworm. Turns out that smelly cheese that Feathermay and her friends were selling were the reason that it was in Ponyville in the first place," Fluttershy explains meekly. "Hope you're okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, ah am..." Tough said with a sigh then realizes something. "Wait, yer sorry?"

"Yeah...turns out there really were an Equestrian Devil 'dat made yew go loco." Applejack said, tipping her hat down in sadness and regret. "We done almost lost faith in yew before o' 'dat thing."

"But no worries," Twilight exclaims to Tough Apple with a smile. "We send that Equestrian Devil far away to where it will never cause anymore mischief: the facility at the end of the world."

"Ha, shows that creep!" Spike chuckles a bit then recovers. "Listen, the ponies...and me too, I guess...like to say, sorry for falsely accusing you of what happened..."

"And we don't want you to leave." Nyx said to Spike with a sad smile.

"Ah don't know...why would yew ponies believe 'dat Ah was innocent?" Tough ask his friends in sadness and concern. The ponies were upset about what happened and believed him to be the main cause of Ponyville's damages before. Why would they believe in him now?

"Ah done think we're about 'ta find out." Applejack said in determination.

Sure enough, there she is: the main slob that is the reason for the Equestrian Devil pestering Tough and getting him into trouble in the first place: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon is with her. The leader looks annoyed while snapping, "Why do I have the feeling that I came here to get into trouble?"

"Hay if I know." Silver Spoon said with a shrug then spots the CMC hanging out. "Isn't that..."

"Well, well. So the blank flanks invited me to the party of the dumb pony who damaged Ponyville in the first place; can't believe you are dumb."

"Drop the act, Diamond Tiara! We know what you did!" Scootaloo exclaims in determination. "Your mail pony confesses to everything...thanks to some part from Fluttershy."

"Right, they done know yew send 'de Equestrian Devil after Tough an' causes him 'to ran amok in 'de first place!" Apple Bloom exclaims in agreement. Diamond Tiara looks confused then notices angry and upset glances from passing ponies. She did remember getting shunned by some of the foals and them over the past 3 days...

"You set me up, Blank Flank! You and the so-called "Elements of Harmony," Diamond exclaims furiously. The snob tackles Apple Bloom, thinking she set the snob up. "You're a dead pony!"

But before she can raise a hoof, Diamond hears a angry voice yelling her name...her father who snaps, "Diamond Tiara!" The pony yelps as Filthy Rich came over, looking upset. "I want a word about you buying crazy devils and setting them on an innocent pony in Ponyville!"

"Oh flanks!"

"None of that language, young filly!"

The ponies watching laugh on, even Tough as he said, "Shucks, at least Ah didn't lose mah temper...but what about 'de town?"

"Forget about the town, Tough, we want you to stay in Ponyville." Firecracker said to Tough in sadness. "You became a very important part of our lives since we first met...and it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Plus, it wouldn't be right if Feathermay here would move on and you aren't here." Roseluck said to Tough, making him blinks a bit.

"Feathermay...?" Tough asks gently as he turns to Feathermay who looks away bashfully. "Do yew...do yew want me here?"

"Well...err...I would say...OH!" Feathermay exclaims in frustration. She finally did something unexpected: the Pegasus kisses him right on the mouth, much to his surprise.

"Awwwww," Some of the ponies watching exclaims in happiness and amusement.

"Does this mean..." Plumsweet ask hopefully and eagerly.

"Eeyup!" Applejack exclaims with a chuckle. "Mah cousin got himself a gal!"

Once Tough parts lips, the smiling stallion said, "Shucks, does 'dis mean..."

"Please stay. We can always repair Ponyville...but your absence will never repair a hole in our hearts...especially mine." Feathermay said while nuzzling her love. "Please?"

"Oh shucks...when yew put it like 'dat...sure!"

The ponies cheers on wildly as the Apples horse-pile on Tough, making him laugh a bit. Twilight pauses as she asks, "Why do I get the feeling that this will be something similar later?"

"Oh, not to worry, Darling," Rarity assures Twilight with a smile. "Just be glad everything turns out fine."

"Ya know, 'dis has been real nice, Ah'm clear o' mah false crime, got back a good life here, an' wit' mah family & friends...hugh, sure wish old Joe was around 'ta see 'dis." Tough Apple responded with a meeky smile, but sighs from thinking something over...the thought of his missing and broken banjo.

"When you ask for something, the answer is closer than you think." Spoke a familiar voice of riddle and mystery, as everyone turned to see who would come into the room but...Zecora.

"Zecora," The others from the Mane Six, CMC, Spike & any other pony responded in recognizing this person all too well.

"Is the one by name, this precious banjo that was broken in two, but is now whole again," Zecora spoke while bringing up the sack that held Tough's things, including a fixed banjo named Joe, like he wasn't broken in half no more.

"JOE!" Tough Apple cried out for joy and soon hugged his banjo friend with a smile. "GAaugh, gosh...Ah don gone miss ya, little buddy!" The others smiled in seeing how happy this stallion was that his banjo was fixed, good as new even.

"But I thought that was broken?" Spike scratched his noggin in remembering what the Equestrian Devil did before to tick off Tough.

"With a bit of potion and voodoo works and a special glue trick made Joe as one instead of in two." Zecora spoke with a smile in saying that she helped fixed Tough's banjo like it was never broken in the first place.

"As usual, you are a pony of many mysterious, Zecora." Rainbow Dash nods with a smile that this zebra knows her stuff, so fixing a busted banjo was cakes to her.

"Um, pardon me, but...I don't believe we know each other." Firecracker interrupted in not really knowing Zecora, now her restaurant owner friends too.

"Oh, that's easy! Girls, meet Zecora, Zecora, the girls!" Pinkie Pie spoke up between and waved back and forth in introducing the others to their other friend.

"Pinkie Pie, Ah think they coulda introduce themselves 'ta Zecora." Applejack said with a chuckle.

"Hi, my name is Firecracker Burst." The Twilight lookalike said with a grin. "I love watching fireworks and guessing how they will look when they burst."

"My name is Roseluck." The Applejack look alike said with a smile. "I love to pick pretty flowers and wear them in my mane!"

"Well, my name happens to be Cherry Pie." The Rarity lookalike said with a smile, "You can guess how I got my cutie mark."

"I'm Plumsweet!" The Pinkie Pie lookalike said.

"And I'm Flitterheart." The Fluttershy lookalike said happily as she fluttered her wings.

"And I'm Feathermay." Feathermay said to Zecora with a smile. "Thank you for helping...mah friend."

"Interesting, you look just like Twilight Sparkle and her friends." Zecora said to the Mane Six lookalikes in amusement.

"Yeah, we get that alike." Flitterheart said gently.

"None the less, a pleasure to meet new friends," Zecora nods with a smile in understanding the state of meeting some new faces. "Now tell us Tough Apple, have you rediscovered who you truly are?" The zebra turned to ask a strange puzzling question to this pony.

"Well gee, after everything that gon' happened, Ah'm still not sure wha ya meant by mah Cutie Mark ain't what it supposed to be." Tough Apple rubbed through his mane in not completely getting what Zecora was still talking about.

"A Cutie Mark that's not supposed to be? I've never heard of such a thing?" Rarity repeated with confusion, how can such a thing even exist where a Cutie Mark is wrong for a pony?

"Me neither, once a Cutie Mark appears, it stays there to symbolize who that pony's special talent will be." Twilight Sparkle responded off guard, this is the first time she's hearing such claims.

"True, Cutie Marks are like that, but when feelings of negativity are mix in, what appears is not a cheerful sight." Zecora explained with a very serious face in what she said made everyone gasp in never imagining such a thing to happen, "Tough Apple, would you show us the mark of that we speak?" The girl asked nicely for this stallion to show his mark on his flank.

"Sure, but what's 'de difference now fro'..." As Tough Apple was responding, he stood up to turn around to show off the side of his flank, but... "HOLLY MACARONI! MAH CUTIE MARK," Tough Apple screamed out in shock as he finally took notice of...something happening.

True to his words, everyone in the room saw that Tough Apple's Cutie Mark of some rotten apple was magically glowing. Then what happened afterwards, was that it faded away from the stallion's flank. This made a lot of confusing faces as that's never supposed to happen. But then what happened next was that Tough's flank glowed with a Cutie Mark appearing in its place, but...different. It is now a red apple with an arrow through it right in the middle of a heart. The rest stared in shock & unbelievable reaction, Tough Apple was given a new Cutie Mark.

"Wooh, that's a new thing I wasn't expecting! How'd Tough get a New Cutie Mark?" Spike responded a bit astounded and asked how this was possible.

"Because his feelings were replaced with new positive feelings of not self doubt from there, whatever remains of what Tough Apple was all the time is changed to fit his new perspective in life." Zecora explained through her little riddles basically saying that with Tough Apple changing his ways for the better, it's also reshaped his Cutie Mark to fit his appearance now.

"Shoot, 'dis here Cutie Mark seems more nicer than mah old way, Ah like it!" Tough Apple responded with a smile, as he stared at this new marvel on his flank, "Hmmmppakaah!" Then to many that were delicate & polite ladies, they stared in shock when this stallion stretched his neck to kiss happily on his new flank.

"Eeew, please wash that mouth off before you touch any other pony with them lips!" Rarity cringed at the thought of now being near a pony that hasn't clean their mouth from where it's been.

"Hehe, sorry," Tough Apple chuckled sheepishly, guess he should have thought of that before getting lost in the moment.

"Wow; that was almost like pin the tail on the donkey, except it was you and you pin yourself, but still...neat!" Pinkie Pie was stating out the stuff she saw and smiled with her cheery side in finding that display was something of a game, but in a new lighting.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random at times." Rainbow Dash shook her head in seeing that once again her friend can be random at times.

The party continues on and things have gotten better, besides Diamond getting into trouble. Tough laughs as he plays with the Cake twins who rode on his back like...well, like a horse.

"Yeehaw, ride 'em, kiddies!" Tough exclaims as the twin foals have a time of their life.

Some parts include Tough helping some points out with their games, carrying stuff, etc. One time, a falling piano that Derpy's movers was holding slip out of their hooves, but he caught it in time, almost getting flattened in the progress.

"Sorry!" Derpy exclaims to Tough who smiles a bit.

"No problem! Just an accident," Tough exclaims as he smiles the feeling off to help them.

"Hey Tough," Rainbow taunts as she throws mud right at Tough. The stallion shakes it off and glances at the Pegasus pony whose is near the mud with some ponies. "Wanna make something of it?"

"Oh, y'all asked fer it!" Tough said as he glared at Rainbow with a devilish smirk.

Tough drops the piano and lunges at Rainbow. The ponies cheers as some of them fight in the mud.

Feathermay laughs while lunging at Tough, joining in. The couple laughs and smiles at each other.

"Whoa! I hope they don't kiss." Nyx said in amusement. "That would take a weird way of getting the mud right out of your mouth."

"Tell me about it." Spike remarks in agreement.

* * *

A while later into the party, Tough is singing another one of his songs to many crowds gathering to hear him play and sing. Twilight and her friends smile.

"I think we learned a lesson as well as Tough here." Twilight said thoughtfully. "One must always try to control one's temper. Applejack; did you and the Apples learn anything?"

"Shucks, we sure did!" Applejack said happily.

"And that is?" Twilight ask Applejack curiously.

"Never give up on a relative even if one does got a bad temper...an' it's best not 'ta keep him out o' family events because if yew keep doing so, he would feel only an' neglectful." Applejack explains her lesson to Twilight.

"Ah agree!" Apple Bloom said happily.

Fluttershy adds, "I think big bro Tough learned that one can learn from one's past mistakes to move on in the present. I think we got Zecora to thank for teaching Tough that one."

"I think I learn of one huge lesson too." Pinkie Pie comments as Tough is hugged by Feathermay. "Cheese from Neighway is really, REALLY stinky!"

The ponies laugh some more as the party goes on. One thing's for sure, Tough will be living in Ponyville for who knows how long.

* * *

"Okay, so Tough has been cleared, most of you like him again, and he got a filly-friend." Ben in the present said to Applejack. "But that doesn't explain the shack."

"The story is almost over, Ben." Twilight assures her colt-friend with a smile. "Just give Applejack time to finish."

"O' course." Applejack said as she clears her throat. "Now then, three days after 'de party, Tough made a decision..."

* * *

The Apples got a big surprise when they saw that Tough Apple has got his things and is heading off.

"Well, Ah am outta here." Tough said with a grunt.

"Tough, are yew leaving?" Applejack ask Tough, getting a bit worried.

"Eeyup! No need fer me 'ta hang around here anymore."

"But...but..." Apple Bloom begins to say. "What about everything we did? How yew are now a good pony liked by most o' 'de town an' Feathermay? Are yew..."

"Whoa, whoa, Apple Bloom! Ah said Ah was leaving but not Ponyville!" Tough insists to his family, much to their surprise, "Eeyup! Ah done found me a place near 'de edge o' de' Everfree Forest so Ah am moving there."

"Oh, right, right." Applejack said with a sigh of relief. "Ah was done worried fer a moment. Just glad 'yew..."

"Why are you bringing your peashooter?" Granny Smith ask Tough puzzled as she saw his gun on his back. "I thought you weren't going to use that thing anymore."

"Wha, yew kidding? Ah need it 'ta keep vermints away fro' mah property! Ah may change but Ah done got property issues!" Tough laughed to his family who looks at him oddly. "But no worries. Fro' now on, Ah will only shoot pests who trespass...an' release mah temper on those who deserve it!"

"Yer're a weird one, Cousin Tough Apple." Applejack chuckles as she and the family hugs him. "Don't change too mcuh, yew hear?"

"Yeah, Ah done got a date wit' Feathermay tonight. Just bring mah things over 'ta mah place, yew hear?"

"Tough, you never change." Big Macintosh said with a chuckle. "That's a done good thing."

* * *

In the present, Applejack smiles as she said, "The End. 'Dat's how Tough Apple came 'ta live in Ponyville an' in 'dat there shack. Sure, he gits on our nerves an' lose his temper...but on 'de plus side, mah cousin only does so on ponies who deserve it like Diamond."

"Hey cous, yew telling mah story," Tough Apple ask his cousin curiously. "Sorry, but it was interesting, Ah have 'ta listen."

"'Dat's okay, Tough. Glad 'ta have some extra audience."

"Hey, Tough. If you have a new cutie mark now, why is your cutie mark the same as it is that time ago?" Ben ask Tough puzzled as he points to the cutie mark that looks the same at the start of the story.

"What? Oh shoot!" Tough groans as he quickly wipes off his cutie mark. To Ben and Phobos's surprise, it now looks like his new one in the story, "Got stew all over it again; 'Dat sometimes happen."

"Oh, well, that solves it."

"I find it hard to believe that this is the same pony whose is a loose cannon when his temper is released." Phobos said in amusement.

Just then a familiar filly came by, smirking as she taunts Tough, "Hey, it's the blank flank's dumb cousin. Ha ha ha! A freak living near a freak forest; you sure fit in well there! Whatcha going to do; Hit me; I heard you stop doing stuff like that now; Ha ha ha ha!"

Diamond finish the candy that she's eating and toss it onto Tough's porch then trots away arrogantly. Nyx smirks while saying, "Wait for it..."

Suddenly Tough's eyes narrows...then he jumps up and lands a while behind her. Diamond gasps as the stallion exclaims, "Wrong-o! Ah only release 'de ponies o' war on those who asked for it...like yew!" The filly screams and run off with Tough chasing her. "Come on, little bossy! Ah done got a flag pole wit' yer name on it!"

The ones watching laugh madly; Diamond is going to get what's coming to her again once more.

Once the ponies and dragon calms down, Applejack ask Twilight, "Where's Spike, Twi; Ah haven't seen 'de little critter."

Twilight explains, "Oh, he's at home sorting out the library."

"Really; Then how com' nopony's helpin him, like Nyx or Phobos?"

"Because Spike's my number 1 assistant; He's supposed to do these sorts of things."

Applejack under her breath remarks, "Talk about slave labour..."

"WHAT?" Twilight snaps at Applejack, not pleased with that comment.

"Actually, Twilight, i think she has a point." Ben said in concern to his filly-friend. "We all know you like Spike, but you hardly let him on these sort of adventures with you and the others. From what Nyx has told me, you haven't let him go to Gummy's birthday simply because the library was a mess and Nyx was home, but you told her not to help."

"And I haven't heard you call him your friend in a long time." Nyx adds in agreement.

"Are you saying I treat him like a slave?" Twilight demands to the group more than she asked.

"No, no, no. We're just saying it seems that way." Phobos insists to Twilight in concern.

"Okay, first off, Nyx wasn't even around yet when Gummy's party happened so how will she know."

"Oh, right." Applejack and Nyx said at once, both sheepishly. Twilight hasn't met her alicorn daughter until after the Gala and before Discord.

"Second, I do call him my friend, just not all the time." Twilight explains seriously. "And third, just because I rarely let Spike on my adventures, that don't mean I treat him like a slave. He is either too sick to go, we get into some arguments that I banned him from going or I didn't want him to get hurt!"

"Oh, like when you girls were looking for Applejack one time?" Ben asks Twilight with an arch of her eyeball. The purple unicorn went silent. "Look, we ain't saying that you don't care for Spike. I'm saying that you should remember one of the lessons of Applejack's story. If you keep Spike out of too many adventures or some non-dangerous ones, he may end up bitter and alone."

"Kinda like how Tough was." Phobos adds.

Twilight pauses as she looks down, thinking about what was said.

* * *

Back at the library, Twilight, Ben, Nyx and Phobos came home. The purple unicorn smiles at Spike sleeping a bit after a hard day's work.

"I think I will let Spike sleep this out. Phobos, can you write?" Twilight ask Phobos gently.

"Sure do!" Phobos exclaims as he pick up some paper and a quill. "Ready."

"Ahem. 'Dear Princess Celestia. Ben, Nyx, Phobos and I have listened to a story about Applejack's cousin Tough Apple. Of all the lessons in it, I remember one important one: never keep the one who is family to you out of wonderful stuff like reunions...or adventures or your loved one will be bitter and alone. So from now, I will try to bring Spike with us unless he asked otherwise. Spike is...my only thing I have to a little brother and I hate for him...'."

Twilight sniffs a bit. Ben gave her a hanky as she blows into it while the unicorn say, "Thank you. Ahem. 'I hate for him to feel the same way that Tough used to. Your Faithful Student and Niece-in-Law Twilight Sparkle'."

Once the message is gone, Twilight gave the scroll to Owlowiscious who nods as he leaves through a window to deliver the message to Celestia. The purple unicorn uses her magic to put a blanket around Spike then kiss him on the forehead.

"I think Spike will like what you're going to do for him." Ben said as he wraps a foreleg around Twilight who smiles.

"I know..." Twilight said with a sigh as Spike slept on.

The End

Cast list  
Scott McNeil: Tough Apple  
Monica Stori: Feathermay  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Flitterheart, Daisy, Pumpkin Cake  
Ashleigh Bell: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Peter New: Big Macintosh  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom, Cherry Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Granny Smith, Rarity, Derpy Hooves, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon, Mayor of Ponyville  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Chris Sanders: Phobos the Dragon  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Chantal Stand: Diamond Tiara  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon  
Brian Dummond: Mr. Cake, Dumb-Bell  
Laraine Newman: Roseluck  
Cathy Cavadini: Firecracker Burst  
E.G. Daily: Plumsweet  
Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee  
Kathleen Barr: Hoops  
Matt Smith: Time Turner  
Rob Paulsen: Delivery pony  
Jim Cummings: Equestrian Devil, Sandworm  
Brenda Crichlow: Zecora  
With special voice appearance by  
Mark Hamill: Lorcan

Author's note  
Looks great, eh folks? Glad to see another original fic like this done and over with; and now, time for the next MLP: FIM fic to work on. This time, it's going to be AU one and here it is.

"Coming Clean: (a short alternate ending to "Lesson Zero"): What if, instead of trying to create a friendship problem herself, Twilight pocketed her pride and simply wrote a letter to Celestia admitting that she has not been able to find a friendship problem to solve?"

Good, eh? Tell me what you folks think of it. Until next time, read, review and suggest!


End file.
